Guardian Angels
by Kisaragi Yuu
Summary: *Chapter 9 uploaded* *END* A silent mission that Ken has to deal with both Omi and Ran. Ranken fic. Does Aya-chan agree? Ended after almost a year lurking :P
1. The Starting Line

At last

At last!! My first fic that chaptered! Phew~ I need some break in one-shots and that's the reason why I'm writing this^^ It didn't show off that well… *sobs* and I was REALLY not planning on some action-adventure fics that involve in missions because it's too deep and my slow brain can hardly catch up on what I'm writing. Uncanny, ne? ^_^; Anyhow, please note that this is my first *chaptered* fic *AND* my first *adventure-action* mixed with drama and shonen-ai fic, bear with the bad grammar and bad adjectives ne? I'm a real sucker in describing things (and since English is not my first language…bear with it!!) Ok then, hop on to the ride! C&C always welcome!! And for fact, I'm begging you for the comments!! 

Warnings: Small spoilers like…Aya-chan, Sakura and…I don't know whether I will spoil it or not but just in case, about Kase... and about Takatori Mamoru. Oh yah, also about words and shonen-ai or…maybe yaoi, but NOT lemon, not that I hate it but I haven't the courage to write something really lemon you know… need a lot of practice^^ oh yeah, it's a Ran x Ken fic^^ love this pairing very much! *turns to her ranken ml friends and glomps them all* 

Disclaimer: Do I have to…? It hurts a hell lot to say something belongs to someone else when that something isn't yours you know… YOWCH!!! *looked at her back and saw Ran's glaring at her* Ok… I guess I have to…before *someone* slashed me with a real katana and not only his sharp-shaped glare *glare back at Ran who soon defeated and so she became chibi of fear* *whispering, can't hardly hear and so fast in saying it* Weiß Kreuz belongs to Koyasu Takehito-sama, Kyoko Tsuchiya-sama and Project Weiß. Satisfied? *glared at Ran* *Ran just 'Hn'ed and turned back to face his sweatdropping teammates* *Yuu sighed* He never wants to be mine… boo hoo. *had Omi, Yohji and Ken tapped her shoulder* WAII!!! *glomps them three* 

**Guardian Angels**

**Kisaragi Yuu **

Part 1 

The sun shone brightly in a velvet coloured day on the city of Tokyo where the Weiß lives. Since Aya-chan has regained her consciousness and lives with Sakura in somewhere over Osaka, Ran has spend his day most in the Koneko. Although they never met any of those Schwarzs, Schreients, and the happiest of all, Takatoris (but of course the ex-Takatori, Takatori Mamoru or we should say, Tsukiyono Omi) but still there are a bunch lot more crimes and murders all over Tokyo that the Weiß has to deal with. And that's also the reason why Ran or the other Weiß members hasn't leaved the group. And of course, Kritiker has chosen a new Persia to replace the old one that died with still 2 sexy assistants hasn't been changed.

Hidaka Ken was teaching the children soccer on the field when Takatori Mamo… I mean, Tsukiyono Omi reached him.

"Ken-kun, to the Koneko now! Manx came!"

/Great, another mission/ Ken thought.

"Hai… coming there in a min." Ken said bitterly.

Omi waited patiently to his so-called brother Ken to come. Ken smiled to the children giving them yet another excuse to get out of there and of course, the naïve children believed him and let him go. He smiled again and rubbed their heads with still his smile put up on his face, saying 'see you next time, ja!'. He ran to Omi who still stood there waiting for him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Let's go." Ken smiled to Omi but Omi can see that Ken was enjoying himself with the kids and half of him wanted to stay there and play with kids.

Half?

Ok so the whole him wanted to stay there and not go killing people in nights. But of course he deny it and think about something else, like he kill people to help the innocents. And that's a good deed…isn't it? Anyhow Ken went with Omi without saying anything and without realizing that Omi also actually didn't willing to go to the blasted Koneko and kill people in nights either.

The two of them went to the Koneko cursing any bad people that dragged them into this in their minds.

***

Manx handed Aya the tape. It was the ninth mission they must accomplish since they parted with Schwarz. Somehow crimes increased to the rate of middle-high since two months ago, which was the same exact time when they parted with Schwarz. Aya handed it to Omi and the boy put in the videotape to their VCR. Then a shadow of their boss with codename Persia and a familiar shadow with gleaming glasses appeared on the screen.

"White hunters, your mission is now to kill a man who kidnap small girls around 15 age named Takatori Hayasumi. And Abyssinian, before you say anything, no, he has no relationship with Takatori Reiji or Masafumi. Their family name is just the same in coincidence."

"Aa, all Takatoris are bastards, I mean of course except Omi here." Yohji demanded. All the rest three nodded.

"He kidnap girls and experience some drugs to them to make a special biologic thing named 'Angel 02'. He created Angel 01 and failed in making it conquer Japan. Your mission is very important now because it involved the peace of Japan. Angels are created to guard him in conquering the political business in Japan. Broke in to Angel's Corp, kill him, destroy Angel 01 and 02 and don't leave any trace. White hunters hunt the beasts of the dark."

The screen faded. All four members of Weiß stoned on the couch they were sitting at and looked at Manx for further commands—like usual.

"Angel 01 ran away from Angel's Corp to the north city of Kyoto. You must find her first and ask for any information she might know about Angel's Corp. The reason why Angel 01 left Angel's Corp was unknown. For now, Angel's Corp has no record of black mails or any corruption. They are clean, too clean to be true. That's why you have to broke in the security alarms without no one notice it because the employees there are innocent. No people killed except Takatori Hayasumi, do you understand me?"

The four members looked at each other and nodded.

"Good. Any question?"

"Hai." Yohji raised his hand. Manx looked at him, "What if we're seen by anyone? Shouldn't we kill him?"

Manx sighed. "About that," she stopped, "You'll not kill anyone until it's *very* urgent to do so. I told you the employees are innocent. They were tricked. Angel's Corp blinded their employees and people around them by doing a business in giving treatment for alcoholic and drugged persons. The only man you have to kill is Takatori Hayasumi and the only 'thing' you have to destroy is his Angels. No traces and that's that. Anymore question?"

"Nani? You mean they give treatments for drugged and alcoholic people but actually they were testing some biological drugs to their patients?" Ken rose up.

"No Siberian. Not all patients are tested, some girls around 15 years old are. He needs to cover his actions with something and that something turns out to be a social community called Angel's Corp."

Silent. All Weiß was thinking about the same thing that involves killing a certain man for his bad attitude and only Yohji can spit it out, "Fucking bastard."

The rest nodded to Yohji's demand in their heart vigorously.

"When do we start?" Aya asked, still crossing his arm.

"As soon as you ready."

"That's it I guess." Omi said reluctantly. The rest nodded. There are around 15 year old girls who were kidnapped to be experienced so that they can turn out to be some biological weapon named Angels to guard the bastard and Weiß can hardly wait to chop off this bastard's head, paying for what he did. So Omi went straight to his computer and gather all the information that he can manage about this Takatori Hayasumi, Angel's Corp and the Angels weapon themselves. The rest went back to the flowershop to leave the boy alone and give him some quite time to work without being disturbed as Manx went out of the flowershop and giving them good luck.

This is going to be a long mission.

***

Ken walked to the mission room to find Omi. He hasn't eat or drink for quite a time now and he should be hungry by now. Ken realized that and that's the reason why his hand is full with some milk and chocolate bread. He got down and widened his eyes to look at the bright boy stopped working and stared at the computer screen, wrinkling his nose in utter confusedness.

"What's the matter Omi? You never look so serious before." Ken demanded as he reached Omi and gave the bread and milk he brought with him.

To Ken's surprise, Omi didn't answer him. In fact, he was not looking or realizing that Ken is there.

"Oii, Omi?"

Still, no answer. Ken's getting impatient. He put down the milk and bread he brought just next to the computer and put his hand on Omi's shoulder, shaking it a bit to gain the boy's attention and still no reaction.

"Omi!!" he raised his voice a bit and shake the boy's shoulder more. The boy gasped.

"H-huh?"

The boy looked at the fierce hand that was shaking him and looked at Ken who was now smiling at him broadly. The younger boy soon noticed that he was ignoring the soccer player all this time long and blushed for that. Ken smiled at him.

"G-gomen, Ken-kun… I was in my own la-la land thinking about this Angel's Corp that I didn't realize that you were here with me all this time long…ah!" he noticed the milk and chocolate bread beside his computer and realized that his stomach was crying for hungriness but he forgot all about it and keep working on these Angels things.

"I'm very hungry…arigatou gozaimassu, Ken-kun!" the boy smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I know, I know, you must forget about it and keep torturing your stomach for works. That's so Omi-ish." Ken demanded. Omi flushed more as he heard that and start eating the chocolate bread that Ken brought.

Ken looked to the eating Omi and smiled. He took a sit and waited there for awhile.

/Soon enough, he might stop eating and offer me some of that bread, without knowing that I had my lunch with Ran and Yohji just to be kind to me/

/1…2…/

Omi stopped eating and stared at Ken in shyness. /3/

"Ah…I was eating all to myself…gomen… Do you want some?" Omi broke the bread and handed Ken half of his one-third eaten chocolate bread. Ken smiled at his own mind. /Bingo/

"No, thanks. I had my lunch with Ran and Yohji, you eat it yourself, I'm not at all sure that you're stuffed with just a small piece of bread you have in your hand now."

Omi flushed again. /He's going to use his making-sure-with-my-puppy-eyes stare at me and ask in his kawaiiest voice 'are you sure' to me/

Omi looked at him with his wide eye. "Are you sure you don't want some?"

Ken smiled again. "No, thanks. You know, I really, really think that it doesn't enough. Tell you what, I'm going to buy some onigiri for you from the food shop just next to our flowershop and be back in a minute ok?" and with that, Ken rose from his seat and headed to the exit.

"Ken-kun! No! It's really enough, you don't have to bother to…"

"Urusai! I insist Omi, you work hard and need to get stuffed a lot, if not, how can your brain work?" Ken didn't expect an answer and just burst out the mission room to get some onigiri for his bright teammate. And Omi can't do anything about it except just to sigh and finish his bread. "Ken-kun's too sweet. Wonder when he'll gain happiness to himself if he just keep making other people happy." He muttered to himself.

And do Omi notice or not, their redhead leader was leaning against the door and listened to what Omi just said—about Ken's happiness. He was too thinking the same with Omi, and he wants Ken to be happy. Sometimes the coffee eyed boy just pretend that he's all genki and happy all the time that it's not whole true. And Ran do realize that.

Dammit, he'll just pretend that nothing's wrong with him even if he's going to die in the next bloody morning! The brunette just always thinks about other people, and not himself. And that's what the violet eyed redhead sees in him, despite that he's a clumsy boy and arrogant in emotion. But that's sweet too, since the redhead can't do anything like arrogant things and clumsy attitudes. Ran always thinks before he does or says anything, he always think about the consequences and the need of talking and doing something before he did it.

Well there's an exception about things that related to Takatoris and their guards, but since they are gone, now there are no exception. Even about what he does when Ken's around. Especially when Ken's around. He can't do anything that possibly spoils his image before Ken's eyes. Somehow, the brunette stole a big spot in Ran's heart. Maybe it's Ken's smile, or maybe it's Ken clumsiness, anyhow, Ken had stole a BIG attention in Ran's eyes.

And somehow again, Omi starts to realize it step by step. By all the signals that Ran gave to Ken (although the signal is just looking at him in the closest space of 3 meters which means, when Ken reached to Ran closer than 3 meters, Ran would do his stone-cold-gargoyle act before Ken) he was quite assured that Ran likes Ken A LOT. But he's not sure, he'll not do anything bossy to get them together when he hasn't really sure about how Ran's feeling and has not a single clue of how Ken feels to Ran.

But Omi always wish that if there's a single bit feeling from Ken to Ran, just please, let them be together so they can be happy. Omi noticed also that Ran's a VERY lonely person and to have the boy with the brightest smile that can melt an ice cube to hot boiling water as his love partner would be the sweetest blessing that can come to both of them. But since he's not sure…he can shove it off for awhile and concentrate on his work.

/If there's a tiny bit feeling from Ken to Ran…I swear the God that I will make them together no matter what. But for now, mission come first/

And with that, he turned to his computer and start typing some more words to find information about the Angels and Hayasumi. The redhead leader went out silently without Omi noticing him that he was there and thinking about a thought that has 80% exact thought with him.

--end part 1—

Wow!! That was quite long, ne? (well at least for me^^) Please tell me what do you guys think ok?? I need to know how you guys think before I continue on chapter 2 because I won't continue it if you guys think it's boring (don't wanna be a drag…if you know what I mean) please, c&c!!


	2. Realization Of Paper Hearts

This is the next chap

This is the next chap~! Thanks for all the comments guys!! ^-^ You are all so kewl! About this next chap… I think this one really more focusing in Ran and Ken relationships despite the last chap… Well, this is a Ran x Ken fic anyway, right? I need to focus on Ran and Ken for now because I still need time to make the plot of the Angel's Corp^^ I told you I got a slow brain!!

Warnings: Small spoilers like…Aya-chan, Sakura and…I don't know whether I will spoil it or not but just in case, about Kase. Oh yah, also about words and shonen-ai or…maybe yaoi, but NOT lemon, not that I hate it but I haven't the courage to write something really lemon you know… need a lot of practice^^

Pairings: Ran x Ken…of course^^, Yohji x Omi…maybe (?)

Disclaimer: Weiß belongs to Koyasu Takehito, Kyoko Tsuchiya and Project Weiß. 

**Guardian Angels **

**Kisaragi Yuu**

Part 2 

Tsukiyono Omi was coming home from school when he decided to go to check out this Angel's Corp alone. He used his bike and soon reached there. He hopped down from his bike. He put down his helmet and looked to the white building that stood greatly in front of him. The logo 'Angel's Corp' was printed on the front wall nicely with symbol of white wings and a pair of boy and girl in the middle, holding hands. Much, much people went in and out of the building with smiles on their faces, a sign of satisfaction. 

Omi looked to the people for awhile and took pity on them in his heart. He put his helmet and his bike keys onto his school bag. He headed to the main door. 

A man hand grabbed his shoulder, making him to gasp. He turned around and saw a pair of jade green eyes staring at him playfully. 

"Yohji-kun!!" 

"Hellow, bishonen. Thinking of going to the lion's den alone, eh?" 

Omi lowered his eye level just to see the older boy smiled teasingly at him. Yohji rubbed Omi's hair and making it into a small mess with still his Yohji-esque grin stuck on his lips. Omi looked unpleased to the more grinning Yohji. 

/How can you know I was going here alone?/ 

Like answering to his mind, the older boy tucked his black stylish glasses onto his nose, covering his jade green eyes and smiled even more teasingly at the blue-eyed boy. 

"We are friends for years, Omi. Don't tell me I'm not going to figure out what a simple minded boy like you would do in mission like this. After all, I'm an ex-detective, right?" the taller boy winked at him. 

Omi was going to protest that 'I'm not a kid, I can take care of myself' protest and just going to open his mouth when he closed his mouth again. He realized that even if he protests Yohji, the nosy boy won't leave him alone and keep on tracking him. He sighed. All the words of protest were swallowed inside his heart. He looked to the older boy, saying by his eyes ok. 

"Good. Let's go then, shall we?" 

And with that the two boys got in the Angel's Corp. 

*** 

Fujimiya Ran was arranging the flowers while Hidaka Ken showered the plants with fresh water and chat with the kids about soccer in the same time. Ran observed Ken, inch by inch, centimeters by centimeters, through the whole lot of Ken's perfect shaped body and smooth cream coloured face. He was keeping an eye on him, but he never showed it up, and now he was gazing to Ken's pure beauty but he used the flowers arrangement in front of him to hide his gaze. 

He was looking at the chocolate orbs when suddenly they turned to look back straight to him. He gasped for surprise and turned his look to the flowers, blushing slightly but didn't let Ken to see him. Ken was saying something to the kids, from the looks of it, it was likely that Ken was saying good bye or something like that till those kids would go away. 

The brunette watched them leave and soon headed to the wooden table where Ran was sitting. When he approached to nearer than 3 meters, Ran put on his cold-icy-gargoyle mask to Ken and pretended that he wasn't aware of Ken approaching him. Ken tapped Ran on his back. 

"Nani yo?" 

"Uhm Ran…I need an advice about…" 

Ran silenced. He put down the flowers he was arranging and turned his head to the direction of the brunette to look at him. He was blushing slightly. 

"About…?" 

"Umm…you know, that…" 

"What?" 

"Uhh…" 

"What, Ken?" 

"Uhm, you know what, nevermind. I was just wondering off" Ken stalked to turn the other way round when Ran stopped him by his icy cold voice in a way of an order. "Stop Ken. Say it right now. What do you want?" 

And his body betrayed him, doing and obeying every single of Ran's words. So he stopped and slowly looked to Ran, the leader of him, if he could say so. 

"Okay…just don't tell anyone about this and don't laugh ok." 

"I am not Yohji, Ken. You can trust me." 

Ken observed for any sign of mocking in Ran's face which, of course, didn't find any. He sighed and gulped in the same time. Clearing his throat, he sat just beside Ran and pulled his chair closer to him. 

"L…o…ve" 

Ran could hardly hear him but he was assured that he was trying to say the word 'Love'. He curved his lips for that a bit and caught Ken glaring at him. 

"I know that you are thinking of silly Ken who can't even say the L word without blushing and whispering right now." Ken grumbled, crossing his arms. 

"No I didn't. What about love do you want to know?" Ran assured, trying hard to restrain himself from laughing. 

"Well…umm…if you are in love with this person, and she just didn't give any love sign and act coldly to you…does she even likes you?" 

Ran shattered, he never knew that Ken was in love with a girl! Why didn't Ken tell him? Wait, he's nothing to Ken, he's just a friend, a teammate in killing people. That doesn't mean that if there's anything happened to Ken, he has to know right? He's not even his close friend, goddamnit! 

"Maybe she is. She's just probably shy or something. You shouldn't make any decision until you say it to her and get to know her better." 

Ken stared at Ran. He wasn't very sure of what he just heard. He blinked for several times and 'Nani-ed?' at Ran who sighed and started to ask Ken for details. After all, Ran really needs to know about this girl. Ken flushed up and startled.

"You know what, Ran? You helped me already. Thanks! Oh yeah!" he looked at his watch, which Ran knew that it was all just an act. Ken is a terrible actor. "I got to teach the kids! Gotta go now, ja!"

"Ken…matte!"

Ken couldn't hear him anymore because he already busted out from Koneko and headed to the soccer field, which by any chance, some kids may be there, and that would means he was not lying to Ran.

***

"May I help you sir?"

"Eh? Ah!!" Omi looked back to the voice which belongs to a dark haired girl, with green eyes and hair with the length to her hips. She looked oddly familiar. Yohji blinked.

"…Ken?"

The girl stopped. Omi looked at Yohji with shock and surprise feelings in his eyes. "Nani…? Ken-kun?"

Both blonde Weiß looked and stared at the girl, waiting for a reply. She looked very much like Ken, the female version though. And she was just so beautiful with a way to smile so sweetly and making her cheek to shine in the sunlight. She smiled at them.

"I'm not Ken, or whoever you both are talking about. I am Hirokase Shizuka, one of the health section employ in Angel's Corp. Can I by any chance help you in your treatment?"

'I think she is not Ken-kun, Yohji-kun. She looks like Ken-kun and all that but she's just not him.' Omi whispered to Yohji. Yohji nodded and smiled broadly at the brunette girl.

"Well, we are new here, and need help in curing our alcoholic and drugs obsession. Could you show us how?"

Omi raised an eyebrow at Yohji who noticed that but decided to ignore the silent protest from the smaller blonde. The girl smiled.

"Those are our special abilities. Please sign in and I will show you your room." She pointed at the information and paying table. Yohji bowed a little, still smiling, and went to the cashier table. He dragged Omi with him and ignored the glare of what-the-hell-did-you-just-say from the wide-eyed boy. He signed up, not using his real name and went back to the Ken-esque girl to hand his and Omi's new ID.

"You sure drugs and alcohol are just your problem, err…" she stopped, looking at the ID. "Naoya-san and Tasuomi-san?" Omi widened his eyes. "Naoya and Tasuomi?" Yohji shut his mouth with his hand and made another protest came up from Omi's eyes.

"Actually yeah, I am in love with someone that has the same gender with me. And he is in here, in front of your eyes."

Omi and Shizuka widened their eyes. Omi blushed. "Yoh—Naoya-kun!"

"Seems like you got a boyfriend, eh Tasuomi-san?" the girl smiled teasingly at Omi. Omi flushed more and threw an Aya-esque deathglare to Yohji. Yohji chose to ignore the bishonen. "I…iie." The boy whispered. Shizuka smiled more and lead them to their treatment room.

***

It was already 7 PM when Ran starting to think about closing the flowershop. He's been covering 3 men's part and it really exhausted him. He knew the very well that today was the day where he should be taking care of the Koneko with some certain brunette. But the clumsy boy forgot about it, ran out from the shop, and completely didn't notice that Ran is a human after all and needs help in handling the flowershop.

He sighed. He threw his apron to the table, wondering should he close the Koneko or wait for his teammates, specifically the brunette one. He looked to the clock. It was 7:03 PM and Ken hasn't got back. The kids wouldn't be playing any soccer again now, they would be in their comfort home and mother's lap to eat dinner or prepare to sleep. Then where did Ken go?

/If I go to somewhere, then it would be impossible for me to catch up with him. He left his room's key here and wouldn't go back to the apartment without this. The best thing I can do now is wait for him./

Finished on planning things up, he went to the refrigerator and took out a random drink. He sat on the wooden seat and put a 'CLOSED' sign in front of the flowershop. He made himself comfortable to wait for Ken. For all he care is the brunette and he knows that the jaded eyes guy would take care of the youngest blonde. So he has nothing to worry about Omi or Yohji. Just Ken, it's just Ken and would be the only one.

He was getting tired so he closed his eyes…

After an hour or so, a sound of a motorbike was heard. Ken hopped down from his bike and looked to the Koneko. It was closed indeed, but when he saw the glimpse of light from the inside, he came to the conclusion that someone is there and forgot to lock the door. He came to the Koneko and open up the door.

He widened his eyes when he saw his leader sleeping on the wooden table with a glass of orange juice half drank. The redhead was sleeping so soundly that it made Ken to smile at him.

"You waited for us or for me, ne Ran…?" he mumbled to himself.

The leader didn't answer, and the only answer Ken got is the breathing that came orderly from his small parted peach lips. Ken smiled warmly at him. He sat down beside Ran and watched him sleeping.

"You are beautiful, you know that Ran?" he started to mumble. He observed the redhead and started to talk to him again. "I have no courage to tell you that you are just so beautiful that I want to cry, Ran. You will just throw your cold glances at me and telling me that I don't deserve you. That we are just teammates, furthermore you have Sakura and we are both guys."

He smirked a little. "So much intruders, ne? I thank God for that. I wish we could stay this way forever, just becoming a teammate and nothing strange come between us. I'm afraid of losing you Ran. I couldn't bear with it if I have to lose you, in any way." He sighed at the sleeping angel.

He put down his palm onto the redhead's pale forehead and ran his fingers to play with the red streaks of Ran's hair gently. He smiled. "I just wish I can say this all to you when you are awake."

Ken gazed to Ran's beautifulness once more. He didn't realize that he started to cry until the tiny crystal balls of water started to stroll on his cheek. He widened his eyes and ran a hand to his sobbing eyes. He looked at Ran again, now even deeper. He leaned closer. Gently, he kissed Ran's pale cheek, making his eyes to send out more tears.

"Boku wa kimio…aishiteru, Ran." (1)

He settled himself on the seat he was sitting at and took out his jacket, planning to go straight home and bury himself in the bed just like what he always do when he is feeling sad. He looked at the sleeping redhead leader again. Wiping his own tears, he covered Ran with his own jacket. He patted Ran's back gently, took his key and headed to the exit.

It was autumn that day and it's so cold outside. Without the warm jacket, Ken was shivering. But he didn't care. He wished it was winter. Maybe by coldness, he can forget about Ran and all of the sorrows he was having because he loves Ran. He took out his helmet and ride his bike in a very high speed.

When Ken left, there was somebody who stood beside the flowershop silently, watched and heard every single thing that Ken did and said.

(1)I love you, Ran

--end Part 2—

How's that? I hope you like it as much as I do! So who's that someone who heard and saw all of Ken's doing? Omi? Yohji? Or maybe Sakura (oh nooooo!!)? Comments onegai! Your comments are my encouragement and power to write!!! Oh yeah, about Hirokase Shizuka who looks like Ken^^ anyone care for a fanart? ^o^


	3. The Autumn Breeze

O

O_0 Am I dreaming or what? There are actually people who like this fic more than I think there would be!! Waii~! *glomps you all who commented, especially the ones who are in Ranken ML* (you know who you are!! ^_^) Thanks for the comments guys! It really speed up my urge to make the next part! *glomps you all again* Uh, about Hirokase Shizuka… well she is not any of sister's of Ken or so, they are just look alike in coincidence… yeah sue me because I love Ken's kawaii face too much -_-'

Warnings: Small spoilers like…Aya-chan, Sakura, Asuka, Yuriko, a bit about the manga and Kaze. Oh yah, also about words and shonen-ai or…maybe yaoi, but NOT lemon, not that I hate it but I haven't the courage to write something really lemon you know… need a lot of practice^^

Pairings: Ran x Ken…of course^^, Yohji x Omi (nice pair^^!)

Disclaimer: Weiß belongs to Koyasu Takehito, Kyoko Tsuchiya and Project Weiß. 

**Guardian Angels **

**Kisaragi Yuu **

Part 3

Kudou Yohji was strolling down the health park that belongs to Angel's Corp. He looked around to see teenagers and old people did the same. Some nurses and doctors were also there. The smiles on the patients were full of satisfaction and happiness, and it really made Yohji sick to see that. 

Then suddenly the memory of his lover…or maybe he should say, ex-lover pops up to his mind. Asuka. The beautiful assistant of him when he was a secret detective. It was so hard to forget about her. The scent, the beautifulness…and the blood that stained when she was shot to death, they were all very unforgettable. Yohji closed his eyes shut. The bitter feeling in him started to rise up again in his mind. 

/Oh God…I thought I got rid of her…/ 

"Naoya-kun?" 

Yohji didn't answer. 

"Naoya-kun!!" 

The blonde blue-eyed boy grabbed Yohji's arm violently, almost like punching. Of course Yohji didn't feel a thing, he was too small to make Yohji feel any pain. Yohji turned around to see a pair of blue orbs staring at him in worry. He grinned playfully to the staring boy. 

"What Tasuomi koi?" 

Omi blushed up and had people looking at them in astonishment. He made his grip stronger on Yohji's arm and dragged him to the nearest spot where they can't be seen by anybody. The boy pushed Yohji to the tree and looked straight onto his eyes. 

"What was that all about?" the younger blonde asked fiercely. Yohji smiled teasingly at the boy and rubbed his back head. 

"I thought we were pretending to be lovers?" 

"I know that! But don't call me that love crap of yours, Yohji-kun! Not especially when you are fantasizing about that Asuka girl!!" Omi snarled at him. The older blonde widened his eyes. 

"Nani…" Yohji paused. "What's wrong with you, ne bishonen? I never thought that you even care about me fantasizing about who. And I thought the fantasizing I do is none of your concern. Why are you angry?" 

Omi stopped. He lowered his eye level to the green grass that planted down to earth and bit his lips. Yohji could feel that he was trying very hard to burden the urge to scream and cry. It just that Yohji couldn't find any good reason why the boy would do such things. Even for the trained eyes of the ex-detective, this is just too strange. 

"Because I know that you still loves Asuka when I…" 

Both blondes were stopped by a scream of a girl. The Weiß looked at the source of the scream, joining the crowd that gathered around a hysterical girl. The girl screamed and cried in one time. She held a surgery knife and tried to attack anyone who goes near her. She hurt a few security guards and they made a few bruises on her face. 

"No! Iie!! Stay away from me! Anyone who comes near me will die!! I don't need that treatment of yours anymore!!" 

Omi looked at her and noticed the many tracks of jab on her left arm. From that he came to the conclusion that the girl was obsessed to drugs. But he also knew that the girl was cured and soon became one of the victims of Hayasumi. When she was being tested by the medical things of Hayasumi's, she realized that he was going to turn her to one of the angels. And that's the only possible reason that came up to Omi's mind why she ran away. 

Yohji was going to take the knife on her hand forcefully when Shizuka came up and walked to her calmly. The girl paused to see Shizuka clearly and soon gritted her teeth when she met Shizuka's glance. Shizuka walked closer and made the girl shrieked and attacked Shizuka. Yohji was about to run there when Omi stopped him. Yohji looked at the boy. He threw a meaningful look at Yohji and soon received a nod for his answer. 

She hurt Shizuka by her arm. It was a deep cut and bleed badly. The people around them called for more security guards. The guards came with guns on their hands and were going to shoot the hysteric girl when Shizuka stopped them. 

"If I can't handle these things, I won't be working here now, would I?" she smiled at the guards and held her bleeding arm with her right hand. She approached the girl, now even closer. The girl for the second time shrieked and attacked Shizuka. Aimed on Shizuka's stomach for fatal consequences of the surgery knife, the girl ran to her. 

Shizuka ducked and bent the girl's arm to her back. She twisted the hand that clenched on the knife and let the knife fell down the floor. 

"Everything would be alright…I will get you out of here, that is, if you cooperate with me." Shizuka whispered to the girl. The girl widened her eyes and silently looked up to Shizuka, wanting a sign of promise from her eyes and got one. She paused and slowly nodded to Shizuka and was brought back to her room. The whisper was so small that everybody except the trained assassins could hear it. 

"Do you think what I just think?" Yohji asked Omi. Omi, without looking at him, silently nodded. 

"We found our target. The real mission starts." 

*** 

The 7 AM morning sun sneaked its sunlight into the Koneko and forced Ran to open his eyes and looked around in sleepiness. He was still feeling blurry for the uncomfortable wooden seat he was sitting yesterday and it intrigued him in thinking properly. He started to feel the warmth of cloth on his back and didn't remember on covering himself up in some nice warm jacket. He took away the jacket that covered him and looked at it. It wasn't his jacket, it was… 

/…Ken's?/ 

He realized that it was Ken's jacket and 100% sure of it. He looked for Ken's key. It was gone. That can only mean one possible thing. Ken came back to the Koneko and found Ran sleeping in the flowershop comfortably and had not the heart to wake him up. So he covered Ran by his own jacket and went home silently. 

"…Baka deshi…it is autumn, damn it…" he mumbled to the jacket. 

He pressed the warm jacket onto his chest. He imagined that Ken is the one who he is hugging now. He could smell the scent of grass, the scent of wind, and all the scents that represent Ken. He sighed. After a few moment of fantasize about Ken, he knocked himself up from the dream world and face the reality. 

/Wake up you dreamer! Ken is not yours and wouldn't be. He is a cheerful boy and a great soccer player with bright life than Omi, and you want to destroy it all because of the egoism in you?? Get real!/ 

Ran sighed. He knew very well that he shouldn't love Ken that much anyway. Ken has a life that still can be fixed when he doesn't. There is no way that he can keep these feelings up, although sometimes later…it may explode, but he would keep it a secret. And nobody will know about it, not even Ken. 

He wondered why Yohji and Omi didn't wake him up. That is, if they went to visit the Koneko when they can go straight home as they brought their own keys when they left which means, they did go straight home. 

/A stupid leader…why I can't even figure that out sooner? Yeah…I am a fool. A fool who's deeply in love with someone clumsy like Ken…/ 

Smirking on his own lame joke, he stood up from the seat and took his key. He put on his jacket and took Ken's jacket with him when he got out the Koneko and locked it up. Lucky for thieves, they don't get in, because Ran would slash them to sushi if they ever do. 

The redhead walked on the sidewalk that covered by autumn leaves, heading to a certain brunette room to give him back his jacket. 

*** 

"Kuso, kuso, kuso!!" Ken cursed himself on the bed. "There is no way he can even likes me!" 

A pause. 

/I am getting nuts. Talking to nobody and receive no answer… I am getting nuts for this unbearable feeling for Ran./ 

He sighed and placed his right arm onto his forehead. He looked to the silent white ceiling that was staring back at him with no expression. He imagined that it was Ran who stared at him. He would run away from Ran's stare to any place as long as it can hide him from Ran's deathglare. He smiled on his own thought. 

But again, he realized that Ran never stare at him seriously. Not counting on the first meet when they ended up fighting each other and made the whole flowershop to a mess. The only time that Ran glared at him was when he covered Yohji's part in the Koneko because Yohji got a date. The glare was like telling him that he's just too kind. And when Ran throws those kinds of deathglare, Ken would always explain it and stop Ran from executing Yohji. 

He chuckled bitterly. He wished he could assume that Ran loves him by that only sign of concern. 

"If I am a schoolgirl, I would assume that he loves me. But since I am not a schoolgirl…" he paused. "…I couldn't possibly assume that he even likes me." 

He bit his own lips, forcing it to smile. "Baka Ken." He teased himself, hoping it to make him feel better but failed. He wished he never met Ran. He wished he didn't fell in love with Ran and even if he does, he can forget about him as fast as he can forget about Yuriko and Kaze. But the fact that it's too late to back up now, he was already deeply fallen in love with Ran. He sighed. So many wishes and so many facts to bear. 

Knock, knock. 

He didn't even move when he heard the knocks on the door. He buried himself up on the pillow and chose to ignore the knocks that were starting to get a little louder. He looked at the clock, it was 7:30 AM and although he is not a hard-core sleeper like Yohji, he never gets up in 7:30 in the morning. Especially when he is tired for all the sobbing for Ran that he did last night. 

'…en?' 

He rose up. He swore that he heard Ran's voice from behind the door. But then his commonsense was telling him all of other possibilities. Like maybe it's Yohji… /Yohji would NEVER wakes up in this time of a day!/ or maybe it's Omi… /Omi always add 'kun' when he calls me, and the someone behind the door is calling me 'Ken'!/ or maybe it's an alien from mars who kidnapped Ran and took his voice to kidnap you too… /Yeah, right/ 

Won in his battle with his own commonsense, he rushed to the door and opened it violently. The being behind him took a step backward when he did that. And he was right, it was Ran. 

"Ran…?" 

"Ah…gomen for waking you up." That was all came up from Ran's lips when he saw Ken with only his pants and white tank top on. The boy looked at the redhead leader in astonishment. Ran smiled in his heart and handed Ken the jacket. Ken widened his eyes at the jacket. 

"This is yours, right?" 

Ken shuddered. "Aa, y-yeah." 

"You shouldn't have cover me up when you have no extra jacket for yourself. You can catch a cold." 

"H-hai, gomen…" 

Ran curved his lips, Ken could see that Ran was laughing at him. Maybe he looks like a moron or something until the cold-hearted leader would curve his lips. He blushed more. Ran just smiled, slowly he took Ken's hand, making him to blush even more and put the jacket on his arm, letting it to clung on Ken's arm. 

Ken just watched Ran, still couldn't believe that Ran, Fujimiya Ran, the cold icicle attractive bastard who never show any expression on his face than anger, death, and revenge for Takatoris, was doing something 'human' like returning his jacket. Well yeah, he was just returning a jacket and that doesn't mean that much, but for Ken who is deeply in love with this young redhead lad, it was everything. 

/Geez…I never thought that his pale hands are warm…/ Ken thought, still looking at Ran in astonishment. 

Ran smiled and sighed in one time. He patted Ken's shoulder and slowly said, "Ja." And with that, he went to his room, leaving Ken stood in front of the apartment's door like a statue in astonishment, with jacket clung on his arm. For a minute or two, Ken still stood there, not remembering or noticing whatever just happened to him until the cold breeze of autumn blew a soft wind to Ken's back, making him to shiver and blinked. 

"…Ran…" he whispered, looking at the jacket and warmly smiled at it. He hugged the jacket. He could smell the scent of cinnamon and white jasmine, the scent of Ran. He put on the jacket on and swore that he will not wash the jacket for at least 3 months, just so he can smell the sweet scent that Ran leaved on the jacket. He closed the door of his apartment and planning on sweet dreams about the lad next door. 

The soft wind blew some more cold autumn breeze, but a young lad in somewhere over Tokyo didn't even notice about it as his heart was too warm to even realize that it was a cold autumn day in September. 

--end part 3-- 

How was that? I can't believe that I actually finish this third part for only a few days! ^_^ this is all because of your comments, guys! I like to use the word 'autumn breeze' recently, couldn't really tell why, but I just like to do so^^ the month I chose is September!! My birthday month!! WAIII~! Anyway, comments, onegai? ^__^ Love your comments and always welcome all kind of comments! 


	4. Brunette's Fake Smile

Thanks for the comments

Thanks for the comments, guys!! *beams* I am so very happy to know that this Guardian Angels fic of mine doesn't show that bad in your guys eyes^^ I'm worried and all that, but now, I'm going to continue this fic until Ran and Ken get together!!! *Japan sun go beaming behind her* thanks also to the great guys in Ranken ml and the reviews. Don't forget to review it now, ne? your comments are my source of power to write!

Warnings: Small spoilers like…Aya-chan, Sakura, Asuka, Yuriko, a bit about the manga and Kaze. Oh yah, also about words and shonen-ai or…maybe yaoi, but NOT lemon, not that I hate it but I haven't the courage to write something really lemon you know… need a lot of practice^^

Pairings: Ran x Ken…of course^^, Yohji x Omi (nice pair^^!)

Disclaimer: Weiß belongs to Koyasu Takehito, Kyoko Tsuchiya and Project Weiß. 

**Guardian Angels **

**Kisaragi Yuu **

Part 4 

Two shadows of the trained assassins were seen jumping off from the rooftop of Angel's Corp, heading to their main headquarter, the Koneko. Yohji jumped into his car, drove it quickly as Omi jumped to the front seat beside him. 

"Phew… that was close!" Yohji demanded. 

"Yeah, the security here is a lot more tougher than I thought it would be." Omi replied, arranging his position on the car seat. 

"But we managed to keep it on, right bishonen?" the older boy smiled his way of smile, making the younger one to smiled back at him sheepishly. 

/See, he's blushing again. Whenever I throw my smile to him, he just blushes like that. Damn, if I ever seen any other cute blush like the way he's blushing right now…/ 

/Kuso! Now here I am, making my own face all red hot with the reason that I'm still not sure what the heck is it. See, now he's observing me from the corner of his eyes. He must think I'm a moron or something…/ 

/Did he know that I was gazing at his cuteness? Is it just me or because of my dull act of gazing to another *boy* he turned his face away from me?/ 

/Oh God…now this is starting to lead into a total *awkward* scene. Am I going to look outside like this for another torturing 30 minutes for this car to arrive at the Koneko? I shouldn't have turned! Baka Omi, baka Omi, baka, baka, baka!!!/ 

/He didn't give the sign of turning back to me…turn back Omi! I just want to see your face…/ 

/Just 5 minutes passed and my neck is starting to cramp up. *blink* wake up Omi!! You are beside the playboy Yohji-kun, and not Miss Universe! Just act like what a not-so-nervous-Omi would act! Ask him something, anything, whatever the hell it is, just say something!! Before you gone nuts!/ 

/What's this urge feeling to hold and turn his face towards me…? I want to see those blue orbs again…/ 

Silent. 

"U-umm, do you think Ran-kun would appreciate our acts in the Angel's Corp?" Omi asked, finally turning his head back to Yohji. Yohji acted like he's not gazing to Omi's back neck and all those stuffs. Ok so Yohji has to admit that he's kinda nervous now. The nervous tone in Omi's small voice just make him felt more uncomfortable. A Joke. He needs a joke. 

"Ran? No. Shizuka? Hell yes." 

Omi chuckled at the joke that Yohji announced. Actually it wasn't very funny at all, but he made the situation to less tense than just now, where the situation for both of them, with no one knows what exactly the reason is, uncomfortable with. It made him feel more comfortable since Yohji is acting like 'playboy ordinary Kudou' would have reacted. So Yohji-ish. 

When the comfortable feelings got all warm up in Omi's heart, he closed his eyelids… 

"How about you bishonen? What do you think will happen next?" 

No answer. Yohji turned his head to the direction of the just-slept boy. Noticing that the boy who now already took off to dream realm is just so beautiful, Yohji smiled, a warm fuzzy smile that he never thought he could do, at the sleeping blonde angel. 

/Hmm, I wonder if Omi would mind if I don't take the short cut to the Koneko… just so…/ he looked at Omi's sleeping face. /…I can gesture to his cute face for awhile…ah heck whether Omi would mind or not, I'm going to take the long routine./ 

And with that, the car of the assassins slowed it moves and headed to the long smooth lonely highway in Tokyo. Yohji smiled. 

"This must be stairway to Heaven." 

*** 

The next morning. 

Omi came into the room with his hands full of thick books and papers slipping down on his hands. Ken who noticed that went straight to help his little friend. Omi smiled in reply as Ken took half of what Omi brought. The books and papers were dumped to the table violently, making Ran who's fantasizing—again, to widen his eyes in surprise. 

"There." Omi said briskly, smiling at Ken and thanked him for the help. 

"Bishonen, mind to explain us what the hell are these?" Yohji came into the room, merely looking at the pail of thick books and papers all scattered on the table. Ran took a book and read the title. 

Ran widened his eyes. "…Omi." The boy looked up to his leader. 

"Where did you get these books?" 

Omi smiled. "Never underestimate stuffs that small guys like me can do, Ran-kun. Got it from an old friend of mine. Aren't they just fabulous?" 

Yohji and Ken blinked at each other. Ran nodded, tugging out his glasses and put it on, he started to flip some pages on the book. Omi looked at Yohji with a meaningful look, it's just that now Yohji can't really tell what the bright boy was trying to tell him. 

"Omi, what are these?" Ken asked finally, breaking the silence. 

"These," Omi took a random book and shoved it in front of Ken and Yohji. "…are the complete guides about creating and destroying Angels." 

Yohji stared at the dusted book titled 'Angels 01' with awe when Ken stared at the book that Aya's reading now, maybe paying more attention at the man who's reading than the juice of the book itself. Omi noticed that Ken was staring at their leader, and not the book. He smiled for that. 

"Ken-kun." He called calmly. Ken, who was staring at Ran, gasped and turned his head to the boy awkwardly. Omi smiled. He grabbed Ken's hand briskly and told Yohji to cover his part, since Omi covered his last week. Yohji who can't say 'no' to the wide-eyed boy just sighed but do as he told. He tapped Ran on the shoulder, murmuring something like he's the one who's going to open the flowershop for that day. 

Omi dragged Ken to the room where they play their mission tapes regularly and asked him to sit down. Ken did that as Omi took a chair and sat in front of him. He stared at Ken's eyes for a few minutes. Ken started to feel not so comfortable. 

"Err, Omi? What do you want?" 

"Hmm… Ken-kun, I need your honesty." 

Ken blinked. "Eh? What honesty?" 

"I'm going to make this quick Ken-kun…" 

Ken looked at Omi who started to lower his eye level and finally turned his gaze to the floor, looking like almost want to say something but didn't say anything at all. Ken blinked again, having not a single clue what is Omi trying to say. Starting to be disgusted in this situation, Ken began to talk again, trying to make Omi say what he wanted to say. 

"Spit it out Omi, what do you want?" 

A silence. After a minute or two, the younger blonde finally looked straight up onto the brunette's eyes and softly, whispered. 

"I…l…v…an…un…" 

"Nani?" Ken shoved his ear to the blonde's lips. "What did you say??" 

Omi blushed furiously. A thick but strange blush, he slowly repeated. 

"I…love…Ran-kun…" 

Ken widened his eyes in a mixed feeling of various kinds of feelings except of happiness. 

*** 

It was late and the Koneko has closed. The Weiß has returned to their own apartment's room. That didn't come to a certain brunette who decided to take a walk alone in the park. He walked without any exact spot to go, as his thoughts are just ordering his feet to walk, without detailing in some place. His eyes are dark, signaling that he was more diving deep into his inner thoughts. 

After sometime that indicated for about good 45 minutes of walking, he sat on the nearest bench with the pale yellow street lamps as his lighter. 

/What the hell was THAT all about? Love? Was that the best friend I thought I ever had was telling me that he's in love with somebody that *I* love??/ 

A pause. 

/…Well I can't blame him. I never tell anybody about this, and it will be not strange if anyone—even my best friend, fell in love with someone as beautiful as Ran… but then, why I never notice that before??/ 

He sighed. He lifted his legs on the bench and sat comfortably at it. Memorizing and trying to consume up on what was just happened. 

[Memory] 

"B-but why are you telling me this? Shouldn't then…" Ken swallowed his heart pain. "…you tell Ran?" 

Omi looked up at him, "I'm scared that he will reject me. You see, Ran-kun never pay any special attention to me right?" 

/I never thought *you* did, Omi./ 

"Yeah, but…" 

"Oh please Ken-kun! Don't tell anyone about this ok? I will just so become embarrass and it will ruin my chance with Ran-kun forever!!" 

/Oh for the happiness in me…WHAT??! Did I just think that I would be happy if Ran rejects Omi?? KEN!!! No, Ken! This is not you!! Omi is your friend. And friends are supposed to help each other. You are the one who understand how's it felt to be betrayed by a friend, and now you want Omi to feel exactly like you did??? God Ken, he got already more sorrows and you want to add more?? For God sake's, he is just *damn* 17!!!/ 

Trying to burden the hurt feelings that he got from the word 'a chance with Ran-kun forever', he tried to smile. Failed in that, the tears that already got out from his heart made their way out onto his eyes with no mercy. Strolling down on Ken's cheek, the tears soon got removed by Ken's hand quickly. 

Omi stared at Ken in total silence. 

"Ken-kun…are you…" 

Ken gaped. Didn't want to hear the next words that are going to be out soon, Ken stood straightly from the couch he was sitting and looked to his watch. Again, he used the old tactic of 'teaching children soccer, need to go now if not I'm late' act at Omi and knew so well that he failed in making Omi to believe that he have some bunch of children to teach to. 

Ken always knows that he's a terrible actor, but has no time or more urge to stay and listen to what Omi's going to talk about, he ran out of the mission room and headed to anywhere but the Koneko…or just stay away from 2 certain people, Omi—and Ran. He promised himself that he will get back to the Koneko just at the time when the Koneko is going to be closed. 

[Memory fades out] 

/Heck, now since Omi fell in love with Ran… I don't really mind with that, but what if Ran also feels the same?/ 

He shuddered. 

/Then what will happen to me? With all these feelings that kept unrevealed? With all these thousand of questions that kept unanswered? What the hell will happen to me, then? Saying 'congratulations' at the happy couple and burn myself in hell??/ 

He sighed again. 

/…Could I still smile this genki fake smile to them when they get together?/ 

He looked to the moon. The cold wind whispered on his back neck, making him to shiver but didn't even care on making himself all warm up. He was planning on another self-burying in the pillow tonight. 

"Damn you Ran, why are you so irresistible?" 

And with that, he kicked a random stone, stood up, and went for another walking. Maybe if he walks and torture his feet bad enough, he can forget about everything that intrigued him from giving his genki smile. And what he means by everything is Omi confession about Ran to him and about Ran, the cold bastard redhead leader himself. He still couldn't find any good answer why Omi would tell it to him, is it just because of he is Omi's best friend? 

Ah, heck with the answer. The point is Omi is in love with Ran, he too is *deeply* in love with Ran, both of them don't know how the hell is Ran feeling, and they still have a mission to take care. 

He smirked. "So much to do and so much unanswered activities." 

He stopped. After a few minutes of standing in a mid cold air, he ran, further and further to the dark park. He always thinks that this way, he can forget about his sorrows, but he also knew that this time, the problem is more complicated. It's about him, Ran, and Omi. His teammates. His best and only friends that he still has. 

His legs were running like crazy until his feet were swollen. He stopped and panted, with no knowledge whether the liquid that running down on his cheek and body were sweats or tears, he didn't care anyway. He looked up to the dark sky and pale white moon again, assured that he's long gone away to the deep side of the park and no one could ever hear him even if he explode a bomb there, he screamed. 

"DAMN YOU RAN FOR MAKING ME LOVE THE HELL LOTS OF YOU!!!!!" 

Like returning his scream, the soft wind turns out to be a big growl wind, blowing Ken's hair and jacket wildly, swallowing Ken in its blow. Ken liked it that way. He hoped the wind can blow him up to the sky and he doesn't even care what the hell will happen to him though. 

Few minutes passed slowly, making him to pant even more. The wind softly returns to its soft blow and made Ken to feel like going home and onto his warm pillow. He sighed but obeyed on what the wind had offer him. Walking back to the path where he got there, he smiled, a small tiny painful smile. 

"…I feel better…" 

Ken walked back to his apartment's room 

--end part 4-- 

*Phew* finished that! Hmm, strange, I thought Omi's in love with Yohji? Actually who does Omi in love with? And how Ken can manage to cover his painful bleeding heart? For more about this many, many angst questions… comments onegai? ^__^ 

Yohji: Omi!! How could you?! 

Omi: Yohji-kun…I can't explain right now, if I do, Yuu-chan's going to kill me 

Ken: Hmph, anyhow Omi, that was just your line right? *big pleading eyes* 

Ran: Ken, stop it. Pleading only works if you are Omi. 

Yuu: I think Kenken's pleading is kinda kawaii^^ 

Ken: *blushing* don't call me Kenken!!! 


	5. Perfect Dreamer

Hey all

Hey all! Nice to meet you again! Well, I've been busy for studying and can't write for sometime…but since I am all ok now, I will write the next part^^ and since my friends in ranken ml are waiting, I can't make them wait too long, ne? Well hope you like it!

And oh yeah, about the confession of Omi…you know, I didn't plan on making a love triangle for Ken + Omi x Ran, and I will stick to that plan, anyway. So uh… don't flame me because of this ok? You'll see later on. I won't tell you the story, if I tell you then this fic would be *so* boring^^ I know that your ears are starting to cramp up to hear this but…oh well, I AM DESPERATE!!! *comments onegaaaaaaaii* ?? ^___^

Warnings: Small spoilers like…Aya-chan, Sakura, Asuka, Yuriko, a bit about the manga and Kaze. Oh yah, also about words and shonen-ai or…maybe yaoi, but NOT lemon, not that I hate it but I haven't the courage to write something really lemon you know… need a lot of practice^^

Pairings: Ran x Ken…of course^^, Yohji x Omi (nice pair^^!)

Disclaimer: Weiß belongs to Koyasu Takehito, Kyoko Tsuchiya and Project Weiß. 

**Guardian Angels **

**Kisaragi Yuu **

Part 5 

"Arigatou!! Please come again!" 

"Ja! Omi-kun!! We will come back!" 

Omi smiled at the waving schoolgirls who just bought more than 10 buckets of Freesias. He knew that actually they didn't plan on buying anything, they just want to dwell on him and his teammates. And of course, Ran hates them. But since Omi's already experienced in using his innocent angelic smile to make them buy at least one bucket each, Ran chose not to throw them out. 

Omi walked back into the flowershop and wanted to make a Freesia arrangement when he saw Ken sighing and daydreaming on the table. He chuckled when Yohji knocked Ken's head and teased him on falling in love, which by any chance, is true. Yohji and Omi could see that by the blushing Ken did when he teased him. 

/Strange, I wonder who is Kenken thinking about right now. I'm so sure that he's in love with somebody here, and I know *him* very well… and I thought Ken was straight. My detective intuition is getting dumb… really./ 

/Ran…Omi…Ran…Omi…ahn… what the hell am I thinking now?! I can't help it anymore to not thinking about it and daydreaming in a midday like this! If Ran ever notices that, he will come to me and whack me with some books of his and Omi will…be hurt because Ran is near me… Who I must choose to lose? A best friend? Or a lover? God…/ 

/Ken's been daydreaming—again. What is he thinking? I wish he can share it with me like that day…and maybe I can take my chance if he share with me…but who am I to fool? He will of course choose somebody open like Omi or Yohji to share. He wouldn't like to share it with Mr. Cold Icy Gargoyle, which is me. Jeeves./ 

Because they are busy with their own thoughts, thinking about another and so on, they didn't realize that a girl figure with a very polite uniform stood in front of the Koneko with long pretty fingers tucked up on her hips. A slogan of Angel's Corp was sewed on her pocket uniform. She took a step forward. 

Ken became the first person to notice her. He bowed and smiled an open smile. 

"Konnichiwa! Can I by any chance help you?" 

Then when Ken observed his customer face clearly, he froze. The girl widened her eyes when she met Ken's gaze. The two brunettes look at each other in confusedness. 

"Kenken, take the…" Yohji also froze when he saw the brunette. The girl looked at Yohji and smiled politely, bowing her head a little. Yohji was going to call Omi when the blonde boy came out with their redhead leader following him from the back. 

"Er…" Ken paused, unbelieving what he is seeing right now. He's like seeing a mirror of himself in a female version. The girl smiled at him. 

Omi was shocked. Very, very shocked, until he took more than two steps backward when he saw the girl with a very familiar face named Hirokase Shizuka. Ran widened his eyes and his surprise feeling made him parted his lips a little and couldn't get it close. 

"Konnichiwa, Naoya-kun and Tasuomi-kun. Hi also to you two, and…" she turned her green eyes to the other green pair. She smiled. "You must be Ken that Naoya and Tasuomi were mentioning about." 

Ran gaze turned to the blondes. He sent the older one a questioning look, Yohji just smiled a meaningful smile and saying by his eyes, 'Play with me'. 

"Umm, Naoya…and Tasuomi? Who is…hmmph!!!" Yohji placed his hands on Ken's mouth and grinned broadly on the female brunette. He asked Shizuka to come in and take a seat while he dragged Ken to the corner with Ran and Omi following him. 

When Shizuka has sat down, Yohji served her a cup of tea and asked for a minute of excuse. He turned to where his teammates are standing and caught Ran glared at him. 

With his cold tone, Ran only ordered a word. "Explain." 

*** 

Shizuka took a sip of the tea politely while the Weiß keep peeking on each other and her except of a certain redhead who chose to cross his arms and glared at nothing. Omi blinked nervously at Yohji, expecting him to reduce the tension. Yohji chose to look away while Ken peeked on the 'twin' of him. 

After a few slow minutes passed, Ken couldn't stand the high tension anymore and was going to say something when Shizuka snapped in. 

"So, I bet you guys are wondering how I can be in here, right?" 

The Weiß looked at her before turning their heads into each other. She smiled a polite smile and looked straightly at Omi and Yohji. The blondes gulped. 

"They," she pointed out at the blondes, "Are my patients in Angel's Corp who escaped last night. When I knew about it, it's too late, so I asked for their data and address. But then, it's all fake. I'm sure it's not some kind of missed address since Naoya-kun and Tasuomi-kun is not that clumsy. I can tell that by their eyes." 

A silence before Ran got in. "Then how do you find this place?" 

"I search for the names Naoya and Tasuomi from the phonebook and couldn't get the address. So I figure out that they are fake names. I was going to give up when I saw this unfamiliar flowershop. When I search for the address in the government, there should be no flowershop here. So I thought why not…" 

"Then why don't you ask the police to come here and clobber us?" Ken asked. 

Long eyelashes glimpsed on the soccer player and small pink lips curved into a tiny smile. A strange, sad smile but very delicately made and seems to be forced. Ken blinked at the girl who turned her smiley face into a sad, almost depressed one. He looked at his teammates, wondering what did he say wrong when she parted her pink lips and started to whisper. 

"Because if I do, they will also know that I am not exist either in the census of Japan."

The Weiß widened their eyes.

"Who…" The brunette female cuts Yohji's words. "I know who you are, Weiß. And you also know who am I. It's just that you haven't realized it yet."

"What do you mean?" Ran asked.

"I am Angel 01."

***

Ken was standing on the rooftop of his apartment, letting the wind to blow its soft whisper to his cheek and hair. It has been 3 days since the 'twin' of him came and explained it all. The youngest Weiß has been very, very busy preparing the mission that going to start and finish on the next day while the redhead leader has been investigating and taking information from the ex-Angel Shizuka. That left him with the playboy Kudou no job and left Ran and Omi together for awhile.

He bit his lips.

The thought of Ran and Omi being together rip him apart, but he most certainly can't say it out loud. And that's also the reason why he didn't realize that a certain playboy who is for *now* out of duty walked silently behind him and joined him to play with the wind.

"Kenken."

He recognized the tone, but he didn't bother to look back.

"Yohji."

"What are you doing here, Kenken?"

"Letting myself go insane with the wind."

Yohji raised his eyebrow to the brunette. One's doesn't have to be a professional detective like Yohji to notice the sarcastic tone in Ken's voice. Not to mention the sarcastic tone actually doesn't sound like it was pointed to Yohji though. Yohji soften his eyes and put a hand on Ken's shoulder. 

"You know, I want to tell you a story." 

Ken ignored Yohji demand. "Stuck it in your ear Yohji, I'm in no mood in hearing stories." 

"Oh you want to and you will hear this story." 

"Bug off Yohji." 

Ignoring the annoyed mimic on Ken's face, Yohji started the story. 

"I know a friend. His name is Shigeru. He also has a very close friend named Soota. Shigeru fell in love with a girl named Tomomi. They love each other but since Shigeru is a very awkward person, he never made any move. Tomomi isn't a very good love chatter either, so their relationship stands that way. Until one day, Soota realized Shigeru feelings to Tomomi and decided to do something about it. He said to Shigeru that he loves Tomomi." 

At this point, Ken's eyes pointed to Yohji's direction. 

"Of course, Shigeru shattered. He didn't know what to do because he's afraid to hurt Soota if he ever dares to confess to Tomomi. But since Shigeru is so deeply fell in love with Tomomi, he's hurt—deeply. He even started to wonder about the friendship with Soota which was so nice, but now he's confused. Now he has to choose 2 choices; one, confess to Tomomi and Soota that he loves Tomomi or two, letting Soota has Tomomi to himself and burn in hell." 

Ken looked away. He wondered for awhile, then soon his curiosity took advantage to him. 

"…And what did Shigeru chose?" 

Yohji looked to Ken's chocolate orbs and smiled. He turned away and headed to the door, ignoring the look in Ken's eyes of confusion. 

"That," he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Is your own choose, Kenken." 

Ken widened his eyes at Yohji's talk. The blonde walked away and before he left the brunette with depression, he whispered. "Sometimes, you have to sacrifice something to get what you want. Love is egoist, but… even if your love do hurt someone, it's your honesty that matter. Do something before you regret in the future—and do it fast, before you lose your time." 

With that, the lanky blonde walked away and left Ken alone. Yohji's right. Ken knew that very well. All that matters to him are Ran and the feelings that kept unrevealed deep down in his heart. He hates this and wouldn't let anything intrigue his demotion. Not even his best friend. Let Ran choose, and if he does choose Omi… 

/Then I will step back and let them be…/ 

He clenched his fists. He knew that he has to be a gentleman, has to step back if Ran choose Omi. But he also knew that it would hurt like hell if Ran choose another person than himself. There's just one question if Ran does love another. 

Can you bear with the unbelievable pain? 

He closed his eyes. If he choose to take Yohji's direction, it also means to take the big consequences about forgetting Ran, go on with his life, and all the heart breaks that going to rip him apart into pieces. Is he ready for that? 

No. 

He can't bear if he has to leave Ran with somebody else. He's all madly fell in love with Ran. He can't bear about letting Ran smile to somebody else. He could go crazy, he could go kill someone. In this point of thought, the mask of genki Ken rip apart, revealing each and all the true feelings in Ken's mimic. 

The sudden anger at everybody reveals in his burning eyes. 

He hit the floor, hard. Too hard for his hands to not hurt and bleed badly. He didn't stop, he started to hit it more. Twice…thrice… then after five good punches on the solid floor, the pain stroked him fairly and it forced him to stop. The blood dripped down through his hand and arm, staining a dark red stain on his navy blue v-neck clothe. He panted heavily. 

Then slowly, he smiled a satisfied smile. His face turned to a bright Ken like he always has in his mask, but this time, he smile a true smile. He felt satisfied. 

"If I have to break my heart in order to get Ran, I will do it. I am sportive in soccer, and I am sportive in love affairs." 

Promising himself that, he went down to his apartment, trying to get any good excuse that he could get if his friends see his hand bleed. He swore in his heart, he will confess to Ran. And he will do it soon. 

--end part 5-- 

Aaaah?? Ken punching the floor?? Geez, my imagination sure gets too rough, ne? *Ken's fans glare at Yuu* *Yuu shrugs* We~ll, don't mind the angst ne? I like the Yohji part most, he's so mature in this one^^ I hope I can make the Weiß go in the mission on next part…so Ken will stop doing that…things. Anyway! Comments, onegai? 0_0 *pleading eyes* 


	6. Son Of The Sun

Wanna say thank you SOOO much to all people that commented on this fic

Wanna say thank you SOOO much to all people that commented on this fic. Gomen I couldn't send via email to you guys, but I really appreciate all the people that commented. I really need to finish this fic, couldn't wait to see Kenken happy ne? ^_^

Ah yeah, also sorry if you don't understand which thought is who's, umm just think this way ok? Yohji's thought always called his teammates name in the cute calls (like Ken become Kenken, Omi become Omittchi) except Ran. Ran, in Yohji's thought is preferred to something sarcastic (although he likes to say it out loud) like 'Mr. Icy gargoyle mask' or 'Mr. Stick shoved up to his ass' or just called 'Ran' without any cute calls and so on. 

Omi's thought always preferred his teammates with 'kun' just like what he always say when he talked. Umm, I hope you can make a difference between Ran's thought and Ken's thought because they both didn't make any cute calls or sarcastic tones or adding 'kun'. They just be the way they are, but…maybe Ken's thought is more arrogant and childish where Ran's thought is deeper and calm. Just hope you understand it all 'kay? Thanks for reading! Comments ONEGAAAAAAAIIII??? ^o^ 

Warnings: Small spoilers like…Aya-chan, Sakura, Asuka, Yuriko, a bit about the manga and Kaze. Oh yah, also about words and shonen-ai or…maybe yaoi, but NOT lemon, not that I hate it but I haven't the courage to write something really lemon you know… need a lot of practice^^

Pairings: Ran x Ken…of course^^, Yohji x Omi (nice pair^^!)

Disclaimer: Weiß belongs to Koyasu Takehito, Kyoko Tsuchiya and Project Weiß. 

**Guardian Angels **

**Kisaragi Yuu **

Part 6 

Ken walked out from the Koneko. Today is Yohji and Ran's shift, but since Yohji's still not awake, Omi was the one who replaced his shift, although the young blonde hasn't came back from the storage room, but he will do so soon enough, and that means he'll be staying in the Koneko with Ran. Ken refused to see them together, so he chose to stay away from the Koneko, from them. 

The sun shone brightly in a velvet coloured day, whispering soft wind and gentle sunbeams to a certain brunette. He always love shiny day, especially when the breeze blew his jacket wildly and rustle his hair in a playful matter, he always love it. 

"Son of the sun." 

Ken turned his eyes to the voice, a voice that he knew too well, a voice that belongs to Ran. He gasped. Ran was leaning against the main door of Koneko, watching Ken for almost 15 minutes. 

"Ne Ran, you are scaring me." 

Ken could swear that he just saw his cold icicle gargoyle redhead leader curved his peach lips into a small, tiny curve that happened too sweet and too fast for Ken to realize that Ran was actually smiling at him. Ken could feel his face flushed up. 

"Uhh, what did you call me just now?" Ken asked, trying to start a general conversation without any Aya-chan, Takatori, or anything related with those two, including Schwarz. 

"Son of the sun, a phrase to a boy who loves sunny day. Fits you perfectly." 

Ken flushed up more. He never thinks that Ran see him that way, 'son of the sun'… do Ran sometimes can be so romantic. It's because Ran always read books, phrases, poetries, novels, that must be the reason why Ran is calling him that. He can be so poetic at times. And that's one of the thousand of reasons why Ken loves him dearly. 

"T-thanks, I think… so…where did you get that from?" 

"Book by J.T Daniel Fordsman. Titled 'The Fifth Season'." 

"Never heard of it actually…" 

"Hn, of course." 

Ken couldn't find any word to continue his little 'general' chat with the redhead. Geez, if only the leader would say something longer, and be able to be said back, then surely Ken would find more words to say and his little chat would go on. But since Ran is not the type of person that able to do something like that, there's nothing Ken could do, except to bear with it. Furthermore, being a silent and calm guy is also listed in the reasons why Ken loves Ran so much. 

For a couple of minutes, Ken could hold on the silent tension that grew bigger between him and Ran, but then he couldn't stand it anymore and decided to say something. 

"Ran, uhh…" 

Ran looked at him. Suspicious violet eyes stared at him, expecting him to say more. Ken gulped at the eyes, and suddenly, all the words that already formed up in his head disappear in the dusts. 

/Darn it! What did I want to say again?? Focus Ken, focus, you are not dealing with some kind of presidents, you are dealing with Ran! Fujimiya Ran! The lover, the redhead lover that has the cold mask of gargoyle and more important from any of presidents. Aaahh, this is not helping!!/ 

"Nani?" 

Ran's husky voice snapped Ken back to the reality. Ken was panicked. He wished he didn't call Ran just now, he wished he didn't decide to start a conversation. Ken couldn't find any word or subject to be discussed about, so, he came in with the first thing in his mind: Omi. 

"Uh, do you know Omi likes you?" 

/Baka, baka, baka!!!!!/ 

A pause from the leader before the words drowned in and he blinked at Ken. 

"…Excuse me?" 

"Umm, Omi likes you…more than just a friend you know, hehe, who knows he is a gay ne?" 

/Baka me! Baka me! BAKA KEN!!!! Why the hell did you bring Omi into this conversation?? You know you want Ran, now you ruined this!! Baka, really, really BAKA Ken!!!/ 

Cursing himself being so stupid, Ken looked at Ran nervously, who just froze and didn't blush or smirk or curved his lips for a smile, he just froze and looked at Ken. Ken sensed a glimpse of sadness that filled Ran but has no clue what is the reason for him to feel sad. 

Waiting for a response in uneasy feeling, Ken stared at Ran. 

Ran parted his lips to say something, but the only word that came out was, "…ah…" 

/'Ah'? What did he mean by 'ah'?? Does he love Omi??/ 

Resisting the urge to ask more about Ran's feelings to Omi, Ken bit his lips. Ken placed his eyes to Ran again, giving him the look of nervous that he really had in his mind. He wanted to know about Ran's feeling. He needed to know about how the violet-eyed leader feels before he took a second step. He's not even assured if Ran is gay, dammit! 

Ran didn't say anything nor trying to explain what he just said. He slowly walked back into the Koneko, leaving Ken alone. 

Ken wished he could run to him and ask for answers, but he couldn't. He clenched his fists to restrain the urge to do so. He lowered his eye level to the ground. 

One more unanswered question added in Ken's mind. 

*** 

/Why Ken? Why did you tell me that Omi likes me more than just friends? Do you hate me that much until before I wanted to confess to you, you suggested somebody else? Just so I'll go out from your life? Is that what you want?/ 

Couldn't believe and don't know what to say to the brunette, Ran chose to remain silent—for awhile. But he couldn't resist the burning gaze of expectation in Ken's eyes and finally answered. 

"…ah…" 

He knew that this is not enough to fill the question in the brunette's mind, but he didn't want Ken to get the wrong idea either. He didn't want Ken to think that he loves Omi. For God's sake, he only loves Ken for sure. But where did Ken get that idea from? 

/Could it be Omi that told Ken? Yeah, that's possible since they're 2 good friends, but…I thought Omi's in love with Yohji and vice versa. Is that true that Omi loves me? …Even if it's true, I couldn't be with him, for me, it's only Ken. And that means…/ 

/…I have to confess to Ken faster than Omi'll confess to me./ 

Then everything would be alright, Ran thought. Eventhough he already made up a plan, he still need time to reassure about this matter. Ran knew that Ken was looking at him, but he chose to end this conversation as he need time, time to think about the next steps that he's going to do, time to be assured about Ken and Omi. He walked back into the Koneko. 

The first thing he wanted to see in the Koneko is a certain blonde that's going to be investigated soon enough. 

And do heaven is being really kind today that Omi was arranging some flowers in the table. Ran took the opportunity to take a chair just in front of Omi and sat there. Omi just looked at him and smiled, offering him a cup of coffee that Ran politely turned down. Omi said ok and turned his attention back to the flowers while Ran keep on staring at him. 

"Why are you looking at me like that, Ran-kun?" 

Ran didn't feel any sign of uneasiness in Omi's tone. 

"Hmm…is that true what Ken just said?" 

The blonde looked at his leader in confusedness, placing the flowers down. "…Nani? What Ken-kun just said…? I don't understand." 

"…That you love me?" 

A silence. Omi widened his eyes in bewilderment. He never expected for Ran to say it in front of him. He blushed and gulped. 

"Ah…that…ano…" 

Ran looked at the blonde, waiting for a response. He needed an answer. Omi gulped some more. Then suddenly, Yohji came into the Koneko, spreading his arms wide and smiled to two of his teammates. 

"Hi you two, whussap?" 

/Savior!/ that came from Omi's thought. He rose up from the seat, threw his apron down and took his jacket. 

"Ah Yohji-kun is here! I'll get going now, need to finish the science project I'm having now. Ja!" 

A look of confuse from the older blonde. Omi looked at him meaningfully and busted out from the Koneko, leaving his leader with a look of question but didn't choose to answer it. 

Yohji looked at Ran. "Something I did?" 

Ran took the unfinished arrangement in front of him and gave it to Yohji. The blonde blinked at the arrangement confusedly. Ran threw his cold glances at the lanky figure. 

"Finish this and don't ask, Kudou." 

*** 

It's 2 AM in the morning when four shadows of a certain group called Weiß was seen standing in front of the Angel's Corp façade. They stood silently watching the glimpse of light in the uppermost window of Angel's Corp. The room of Hayasumi's project. 

"I repeat the plan. Balinese broke into the Angel's Corp main entrance, don't kill anyone, if there's any employee still there, spray the Dexine to the employee, it will make them sleep. Dexine will work on any human beings, if it doesn't work, then it means they are creatures. You can kill creatures. Remember to take destroyer in the next room of storage room. It was planted behind the wall of 3-145. Finished that, go to Hayasumi's room to back Abyssinian up." 

Yohji nodded to his plan. Omi took out his laptop. 

"Abyssinian make a way to the rooftop and go to Hayasumi's room. Kill him and his Angel 02. It may be quite hard to do, so you need the number of supports as much as you can, Siberian, I and Balinese will help you soon enough. Note to everyone, you've got 5 minutes to accomplish this, and for Abyssinian, you just have 4 minutes and 37 seconds to kill Hayasumi. Angel 02 is really tough, so you need to be fast." 

Ran nodded. Typing some more words in his laptop, he called Ken. 

"Siberian go to the room in the twenty seventh floor, open door with number 666 and put in the code 'Angel's of God will Die Soon Enough By Devil's Child' in the second book of the left wall. The hidden door will open and you must release all the kidnapped 15-year-old girls. Then go to the floor twenty eighth just upper of your floor and join Balinese and Abyssinian to defeat Angel 02 with Hayasumi." 

Shivered a little at the code password, Ken nodded to the plan. 

"…Done. Ok, I've broke into the security system. I'll be in the inner side of the Angel's Corp to break in any kind of laser beams and other security system. I'll join Abyssinian, Balinese and Siberian soon enough. Remember to get into the room where Hayasumi and Angel's 02 were there as fast as you can. Abyssinian will be needing all the help he could get." 

/Omi's really paying attention to Ran…he must love Ran very much as much as I do then… no…I will confess after this to Ran and Omi, just after the mission accomplished. Kami-sama, please give me Your power. What will happen next, let it happen./ 

Weiß spread to their own mission spot. Yohji ran into the main entrance, using a made up key to open the main door and got in easily. He ran up to find the storage room. 

"Yosh, easily found." 

Then when he reached the knob, someone threw a plant pot to him. He ducked. The pot crashed and broke into small tiny pieces to the solid door as he looked back and saw five men figure with gleaming eyes stood in front of him. He took out the Dexine he got from Omi and sprayed it to them. Two of them fell rightly into sleep while the other three didn't even blinked. 

"Aha, creature my love." He smirked at the men that turned their figures into 2 times larger by Yohji's figure. Yohji looked at them in awe, considering the fact that he'll never win 3 big creatures alone just by his wires. He ran to the corner. 

When they're after Yohji, he realized that they were not fast creatures. He smirked. 

"Woo hoo, here, you want my speedy sexy legs? Come and get it!" 

When two of them ran to Yohji in like a slow motion for Yohji, Yohji threw his wire to their feet and tie them up roughly. The two fell as Yohji made his wire to tighten up, which made the two of them lose their feet in green blood. They cried for pain as the last creature ran to Yohji, wanted to strangle him up. 

"Ugh, Hayasumi is a man with bad taste… green blood? Agh…" He threw his wire to the last creature to tie him up in his neck calmly. The creature cried a sudden pain and hung up dead soon. The other two died because of loss of their green blood. Yohji smiled. 

When he walked back into the storage room, he failed to notice that one of the creatures with no leg was still alive. The creature forced his hand to point at Yohji's back and shot his own finger to Yohji. The finger turned out to be a poisoned bullet. Yohji widened his eyes. 

*STAB* 

--end part 6-- 

Waaah??! What happen to Yohji?? Poisoned bullet?? Is he going to be dead?? *Yohji's fans glare at Yuu* *Yuu sweatdropped nervously* Ah…umm… *shattered* o yeah, about this part! 'Son of the sun' is a phrase I took from a book, but actually I forgot what book is it (I think it has to do with season or so). J.T Daniel Fordsman is *not* exist (well if there's anyone named this somewhere, it's just a coincidence). Just need to make an author, please don't mind ne? ^_^ now…comments onegai?? 


	7. Blurry Memory

Thank you SO much to the kewl guys that commented in this not so kewl

Thank you SO much to the kewl guys that commented in this not so kewl (^^) fic! Now for this part… kinda (for me) touching, I think^^. Really, I'm easy enough to be touched though. AGH! My imagination sure gets WAAAAY too rough... did I made Ran to suffer more than he should?? *sweatdrop* Saa, many blood spilled here! And more angst!! O ho ho ho~!!! *cough cough* well, nuff babbling! Let's go to the fic! But before that…some blah blahs ne? ^_^

Warnings: Small spoilers like…Aya-chan, Sakura, Asuka, Yuriko, a bit about the manga and Kaze. Oh yah, also about words and shonen-ai or…maybe yaoi, but NOT lemon, not that I hate it but I haven't the courage to write something really lemon you know… need a lot of practice^^

Pairings: Ran x Ken…of course^^, Yohji x Omi (nice pair^^!)

Disclaimer: Weiß belongs to Koyasu Takehito, Kyoko Tsuchiya and Project Weiß. 

**Guardian Angels **

**Kisaragi Yuu **

Part 7 

/Wha…?/ 

Omi looked at his back. He saw nothing. Just now, he felt this heart aching pain and just had to look back. He wondered for awhile and chose to ignore it. But then, soon he got another struck on his heart. He felt his heart beating very fast and couldn't find the reason why. 

/Could it be…/ 

Shoving the bad feeling that kept creeping up on his heart, he planted the bomb deeper. Setting up the timer, he prayed inside his heart for not letting any bad thing happen to his friends…especially one person that he cared so much. 

*** 

Ken ran to the room he was told to be. With his Weiß skill, he found it easily. He wasted no time in opening the door and let all the 15-year-old girls ran out. Some of them thanked him just before they ran out. After making sure that no one was left, he closed the door and turned to the stairs, planning on helping Ran now. But then, a big wooden table was thrown to his direction when he was in the stairs. He ducked. 

The table was broke into two pieces. Ken looked to the figure that just threw that table towards him. From the looks of it was a figure of a girl that seems to be sane slightly, her eyes glow red brightly, making Ken to shiver a little. Ken noticed the eyes, eventhough they are freaky, there's tears flowing from her eyes. Ken paused. 

"AAHHHNN!!! NOO!! Get out of my head!! I don't want to kill anyone anymore!!! NOOO!!!" 

Ken startled. /Matte, does this mean…/ 

"You!! Run before I lose my control of myself!!!! RUN!!!" 

Ken stopped. He didn't run or frightened anymore. Willing to help this half-monster girl, Ken prepared his bugnuk and ran to her. The girl shrieked, losing her control to be passive and ran downstairs to kill Ken. Ken rolled to the left side of her and slashed her ribs. She fell unconscious. 

Panting slightly, Ken ran to the ordered room. The room where his loved one is fighting now. The room where Ran is there. 

*** 

Ran broke into the room. Seeing no one there, he's confused for a while, but not panicked. His trained violet eyes searched through the room. It's quite a clean room Hayasumi has. With potted plants placed neatly on the corner and an amount of needed furniture that look expensive enough placed neatly and arranged too. More or like Takatori's office. The kind of office that Ran hates so much. 

He kept his awareness high. Looking around, he kicked the wooden desk, just in case Hayasumi is hiding below it... which happens to be untrue but reveals a small way to some secret laboratory. He jumped in. 

And he landed on... something soft. He widened his eyes when he realized that he's landing on a mini mountain of corpses. 15-year-old girls corpses. He barely could stand the smell, but of course he shoved his thought away and tried to see his victim. 

/Ah, there he is, my going to be slashed victim.../ 

There he saw on the corner a victim with surprisingly a face that looks a lot like Takatori Masafumi. He gasped. Didn't care whether this Hayasumi is related to Masafumi and their comrades or not, he ran to him, wanting to slash that too familiar face and make him suffer. When he reached him, Hayasumi didn't look even a bit scared, in fact, he's smiling. And Ran especially didn't like the smile. 

"Baka..." 

Ran widened his eyes when he heard his victim whispered the word 'stupid'. But didn't understand and didn't really want to understand either, he slashed Hayasumi. The katana ran through the professor's body violently. Blood splashed down to Ran, making his face to stain and his katana to go red. He looked up, seeing a smiling face. He widened his eyes. 

The body of Hayasumi changed. Some purplish tentacles went out from Hayasumi's back and the points of the tentacles turned sharp. They stabbed Ran deep and mercilessly, making Ran to wrinkle his nose in pain but didn't scream. The other tentacles grabbed him and stopped his movement. Ran hissed in pain. He could see his own blood, and Hayasumi stood in front of him laughing. 

"Angel 01 must tell you about Angel 02 ne?" he smiled. 

Ran glared at him, blood loss making his eyes to blur a little. He didn't answer. 

"Saa, I knew it!! The bitch will tell someone that going to kill me. I can't take the risks so... I joined Angel 02 with myself. And see? And see what it became?? A perfect biotic weapon!!!" 

His evil laughter sent shiver down to even Ran's very spine. Ran looked around, expecting for his teammates to be here as soon as possible. He believes that his teammates will come to him and rescue him no matter what. So he glared at Hayasumi. 

Hayasumi hated that glare. "Why? Why don't you show your frightened face?! I want to see that look! That looks of fright inside of your eyes!! Be afraid of me!!!" 

Ran hissed more as he felt the tentacles ran through his body once again and stabbed him deeper. But of course, he still believe that his teammates... 

"BE AFRAID!!!!!" 

He widened his eyes more as the sharp cruel tentacles stabbed his motionless body and took more on his blood. He felt the pain running more and more bigger than a man could handle. But of course, he has faith in his teammates. They will come, Ken will come. He believes and knows that his teammates... that... 

/...that Ken...no matter what.../ 

"If you can't be afraid of me, then DIE!!!" 

They stabbed him deeper, running more blood on their body and washed Hayasumi's white laboratory uniform to bath in Ran's blood. Ran almost couldn't feel his body anymore. 

/no matter what...will.../ 

"RAN!!!!!!" 

Then it all blurred out. All he remembered is a vision of Ken running clumsily to Hayasumi and clawed him, making his purplish damned tentacles to cut off and spilled a large amount of green blood and made Hayasumi to cry in pain. He fell to the floor roughly on his head, making yet another wound and Ken's face to even grew more terrified. And then Omi also came, shrieking something about the bomb, and soon he threw darts...no, something like jabs with blue liquid inside it. 

Aa, the biological poison that the bright boy has made for this. 3 jabs thrown, they all stabbed nicely on Hayasumi's body. Killing him. Sending him to hell, where he should belongs. He saw Ken's face running to him and looking at him in total concern. He could feel himself smiling a little. And the last thing he could remember was Ken yelling his name. Then it all totally blurred out. 

*** 

He opened his eyes slowly, seeing an unfamiliar white ceiling, but his pain is too much to even try to remember anything. Then he moved his head to the side, realizing that he didn't wear any clothes but just pants, and his chest is covered with white bandages. So are his hands, and his head... almost everything. He tried to get up, but he felt something is intriguing him from moving. He looked down. 

He saw someone, someone with familiar brunette head and endearing face. Someone that he loves so much. He is... is... 

Who? 

He widened his eyes. He tried to recall anything he could. He get up gently, wanting not to wake this endearing brunette who was sleeping peacefully but seen uncomfortably beside him. He looked to his left, and found a mirror that reflected himself. Red hair. Bloody red hair. He could see that. And he blinked. 

He... didn't recognize the figure. 

Then the endearing chocolate haired boy woke up from his dream realm, seeing his beloved redhead leader woke, he smiled happily, his eyes teary of happiness. He hugged him closely. 

"Ran... Ran you are awake!! Oh... thank God..." 

The redhead lad blinked more. Ran? Who is Ran? 

He shoved the brunette away. The brunette widened his eyes, he could tell that the brunette is hurt by his action. But he just couldn't understand this. He couldn't understand anything. No, not at all. The brunette smiled, trying to hide his hurt feeling. 

"Saa... gomennasai... I must have hurt you ne? Gomen, I'm too happy... Omi must know about this. He's worried sick about you. And also... since Yohji is missing... he shut himself in his room without wanting to go out. I think you should talk to him. He doesn't listen to me." 

Omi...? Yohji...? Who are they? 

Ken realized Ran's expression of nothing. He stared at the redhead who's gazing at him bluntly. His violet eyes are still sharp, still making Ken to lose words when they stare down at him. He blinked. 

"Oii Ran...?" 

The redhead stared at him. 

"Who are you?" 

Ken was startled. 

/What is this? Now he plays forget-about-me thingy?? Ooh Fujimiya, you are one so damn bastard./ 

"What the hell are you talking about?? It's me! Ken!" 

The redhead blinked. He stared more at the brunette who started to look unhappy. 

"...who am I?" 

Ken widened his eyes. 

*** 

/Dammit Yohji-kun, where are you??/ 

For the nth time, Omi walked through the neighborhood of the Koneko and places that Yohji could be there. He was so worried sick about Ran, and all this missing thingy really made him even more pissed off. And to think he still has some heavy homework to do... agh, do life sometimes REALLY get sucks. 

Ah but screw the homework! He didn't care if it would made the teachers widen their eyes for he has the reputation of the brightest student in his school or else, all he could think about are now Ran's health and Yohji's position. Especially Yohji's position, the baka lanky playboy didn't contact the Koneko yesterday. He waited for the call until the next morning dammit! And still no calls! 

He looked around again, hoping and praying for God that nothing happen to Yohji. He saw a park. It's kinda dark, eventhough that it's in noon but still the bunch of trees in there still make it to look dark. Omi thought for awhile. 

/Maybe.../ 

He went in. 

After a walk in the park for about thirty minutes, he arrived in the heart of the park. Benches, wooden benches are placed neatly, making a surround of a fountain. Big fountain, and beautiful too. He looked around. Then suddenly, he heard the bell of the church being hit by the bishop. Few pigeons with white silk feather fly up to the blue sky, and somehow, somehow he felt something is telling him that his loved one is behind that fountain of pure water. 

He walked to the behind of the fountain. And yes indeed, he found his loved one sitting on the side of the fountain with closed eyes and blood taken care of, still in his uniform of Weiß. He ran to him. He shook him gently, carefully not making his wound to open again. He called his name. 

"Yohji-kun...?" 

The man heard his name was mentioned. He opened his eyes weakly. He smiled his way of smile to the too-familiar face that stared down with those two beautiful blue ocean orbs of his. 

"Ne...am I in Heaven...? I swear I'm looking at an angel now..." 

The young blonde couldn't hide his blush. 

Couldn't restrain himself from smiling a bit and go with this angelic thingy play with his loved one, he replied to the older and taller blonde, "No, gates to Heaven is closed for you now. You will not enter there without me or my permission." 

The lanky figure with bleached blonde hair smiled at him, more like grinning, a satisfy and peaceful grin. Seeing his teammate and also friend did react nicely, he grumpily lifted the much taller lanky blonde with him and dragged himself to the place where they should be. 

--end part 7-- 

*phew* there! Hoo, it's been hard to write these days. Anyway! Do keep commenting ne? It's my only source of energy to write!! (and also my source of fun^^ during dull schooldays) Ran loses his memory... aww, I'm just way too rough! O ho ho~ ^O^ 


	8. Recall

Saa

Saa, thank you soooo much for commenting guys!! Hehee in this part, I'm going to grow more and more angst! Kya ha ha~! *laughs crazily* Thanks for Omikun who always comment in this lil' fic^^ *glomps you* And of course the cool guys in Ranken ML who I don't have to mention again as they are the coolest!! Arigatou~! *glomps glomps* 

Warnings: Small spoilers like…Aya-chan, Sakura, Asuka, Yuriko, Ran's past, a bit about the manga and Kaze. Oh yah, also about words and shonen-ai or…maybe yaoi, but NOT lemon, not that I hate it but I haven't the courage to write something really lemon you know… need a lot of practice^^ 

**Attention!!! *spoilers* on Ran's past!! **

Pairings: Ran x Ken…of course^^, Yohji x Omi (nice pair^^!)

Disclaimer: Weiß belongs to Koyasu Takehito, Kyoko Tsuchiya and Project Weiß. 

**Guardian Angels **

**Kisaragi Yuu **

Part 8 

It was morning in the beginning of the November when there seen a certain brunette was shoving food into Ran's parted mouth. 

"Aww c'mon Ran, just a few gulps? Please? You couldn't be healed if you keep this way..." 

The redhead didn't look at the brunette beside him. He looked down to his own body, bandages everywhere and none of it make sense. 

He was told that he got that bruises of an accident in the flowershop but... it really doesn't make sense. Why he can get bruised THAT badly if there's only a simple accident in the so-called flowershop he works for? Or at least that's what this stranger told him. 

"You said you are my friend in some kind flowershop. My name is Fujimiya Ran and I work as a leader in a flowershop called Koneko no Sumu Ie. But...what's more? Where's my family? Why the one who visits me everyday is you while my family is not here?" 

"Uhm that..." he stopped, remembering that he couldn't possibly tell Ran that he's a murderer and his family is all already died except of his sister that survived and now live somewhere else, thinking that her oniichan is dead. He couldn't tell him that they work as assassins in Weiß. He shrugged. 

Then suddenly, the door to his room was opened. A figure of lanky blonde and the little one beside him appeared. 

"Yo Aya, I've survived in death! That crazy monsters are really killing me..." 

"Ne Ran-kun, you are okay? Last night is rough ne?" 

The redhead blinked. He looked to the soccer player beside him. "I thought my name is Ran? Why he's calling me Aya? And who are they? What does he mean by monster? What the hell happened yesterday?" 

Yohji and Omi looked at each other. Ken gave them a meaningful look, "Uhh that's a long story. Ran, can you wait for awhile here? I want to talk to them." 

Not waiting for a reply, Ken dragged his blonde teammates out of Ran's room. 

*** 

"What the HELL??" 

"Yeah Yohji, he's got amnesia. Remember when he fell down to the floor? It did hurt him hard." 

"Uhm okay Ken-kun, but...how are we going to tell him that he's a murderer like us?" 

Ken looked at the smaller blonde. He sighed. "Now that's what I've been trying to solve in these past hours...I couldn't do that. That's too cruel. What about his family? His imouto? What am I going to say to him?" 

"Hum...I heard that if someone got amnesia, and he saw something that means a lot to him, it will reminds him of something and eventually work back." 

"But Omiitchi, the thing that means a lot to Ran is..." 

Ken shuddered at Yohji's demand. Yohji himself, when he realized what he's going to say, paused. Sometimes he acted faster than he thought. 

Omi continued the sentence that his two older teammates couldn't finished, almost whispering, "...His imouto..." 

The three Weiß minus their leader looked down in desperation. 

*** 

Ken walked back into the room. 

He saw his redhead leader there, sitting on the bed with look to the outside world. Ken approached and took the seat he was sitting beside Ran. He glanced to the redhead. 

/He's still beautiful.../ 

"What are you looking at?" Ken asked to the glancing redhead. 

"Hum..." he paused, "That brother-sister is playing with each other. And I just...somehow felt sad to myself...it's like I couldn't get back to their times, like it's taken away from me. Like...I'm not a normal person...as if I'm dead." 

Ken was hurt. He looked down, really, really couldn't tell him the truth. 

"Funny...but I'm also an average man right? Hah, a young lad who works for a flowershop...just normal." The redhead turned to his so-called friend and smiled. Ken shivered, lacked to guiltiness that kept creeping up more and more in his heart. 

"Umm Ran, I'm getting you out of this hospital, let's just go out later ok? I will show you the flowershop, and maybe you can remember something." 

Ken smiled reassuringly, to Ran and himself, that's everything would be okay. He got up and packed the things, putting Ran's Weiß uniform deep inside the plastic bag after covering it with a black plastic. 

He needs to get the hell outta there, before he gone crazy of guilt and before the hospital crews find out that they are nowhere in the list of the Japan census. 

*** 

They arrived in front of the Koneko soon enough. Ran stood in front of the Koneko no Sumu Ie firmly, with bandages on his arm and another one covering some of his red strands hair. He blinked. 

"This is...Koneko?" 

Ken moved off his motorbike and smiled at the blinking Ran. Even when he's got amnesia he's still look very beautiful. 

"Yep, it is Koneko. You like to sit there," he pointed to the seat near with the cashier machine, "and count money endlessly while growling at us who don't work well." 

The redhead chuckled, "I like to do that, don't I?" 

Ken smiled bigger, "Yeah, and you love to water those roses on the right and you always went out for some coffee or if it's your shift then you would order us to make some coffee for you in 2 PM. You glared that deathglare of yours at us if we give you any kind of coffee other than hot brewed latte." 

"Oh...ne, you remember it all?" 

Of course he does. Everyday he spent his time on observing the redhead leader, he knows everything about him, even more than the leader himself does. He smiled. 

"Yeah, I like to observe people a lot, Yohji likes to tease me that I'm nosier than his mother." 

Ran smiled, soon he got into the Koneko and he looked around. He saw a jacket, a very familiar jacket. He took it and smelled it. Somehow, a vision came up upon him... 

_//"Ah…gomen for waking you up." That was all came up from Ran's lips when he saw Ken with only his pants and white tank top on. The boy looked at the redhead leader in astonishment. Ran smiled in his heart and handed Ken the jacket. Ken widened his eyes at the jacket. _

_"This is yours, right?" _

_Ken shuddered. "Aa, y-yeah." _

_"You shouldn't have cover me up when you have no extra jacket for yourself. You can catch a cold." _

_"H-hai, gomen…"// _[1] 

"Ran?" 

The voice that called him startled him, making him to wake from his reverie. He looked at the brunette who stood beside him with concerned look on his face. He shoved the jacket to the younger lad and asked, "Whose jacket is this?" 

"Huh? A-Aa, that's mine. Why?" 

"Uhm...betsuni, nandemonai. I just saw a vision and...it kinda involves in this jacket thingy." 

Ken observed the redhead. He knew the very well that the very jacket which Ran's holding now is the one that he used to cover Ran when he fell asleep in the Koneko for waiting for the rest of his teammates to come home, or...in a more selfish thought, for him to come home. He smiled. 

Ran noticed the smile, but preferred not to say anything and asked again, "Did you ever do something to me that involves this jacket?" 

*** 

"Did you ever do something to me that involves this jacket?" 

Now this is his chance. 

This is the chance to admit that everything Ken does involve a certain redhead called Fujimiya Ran. The very redhead leader that now standing in front of him, even still with his beautifulness on when he lost his memory, giving him the chance to confess. He gulped. 

/Should I tell him? Should I tell him that I put that jacket once on his back when he's asleep...and I cried for him, because this urge to have him for myself is growing insanely? Should I?/ 

Yes, this is the chance that maybe will never come again. He has to do this sooner or later so... why bother? He stood firmly before the redhead and clenched his fists. Taking a deep breath, he looked straight to the violet gaze. He opened his lips. 

"Yes Ran, I covered you with that jacket when you fell asleep one day, just to show you how much I..." 

The main door to the Koneko opened, revealing the last person Ken wanted to see right here, right now. Tsukiyono Omi. 

"Ken-kun...?" 

Ken widened his eyes at the ocean-eyed blonde that has this look of unbelievable façade on his innocent smooth face. Ken cursed himself silently. 

/Kuso!! Omi! I forgot about Omi...his feelings for Ran, our friendships...AGH! Baka Ken!!!/ 

"A-Aa, Omi... you are...early." 

"Uhn..." 

Omi moved closer to the older guys and approached his leader. He smiled his genki smile and tapped his redhead leader on his shoulder, making the older guy to widen his eyes. 

"Konnichiwa Ran-kun! Genki desu ka? Must be hard ne? But that's really okay...this will end soon." 

"Eh? What do you mean?" Ran asked, blinking at the younger blonde. 

"Hum, we will take you to the places where you might recall anything, and then you surely will be okay! Right Ken-kun?" 

/What's that look in Omi's eyes...? He knows it, he knows I also love Ran...Kami-sama, what should I do now?? What the hell I must do to solve this??/ 

"Uh...yeah..." 

Omi's smile grew wider. He slipped his arms to the soccer player's arm and dragged him out after making an excuse to his leader and hissed at the protesting brunette. Omi pulled Ken to the mission room and stared at his older brunette teammate. 

"Ken-kun I need to talk to you." 

"Aa... about what?" 

"You know it." 

/So yes I do...but I...don't want to believe that we must.../ 

"No I don't." 

"See? You are running away." 

/...fight for love.../ 

"No I don't" 

"You are repeating yourself, you ARE running away and you won't admit it." 

"No. I. Don't." 

"You know that you love Ran-kun." 

"...no I don't know..." 

"I just need you to be honest to me, if you do love Ran-kun, just admit it!" 

/and make you hurt? It's not that simple Omi.../ 

"No..." 

"I know you love Ran-kun. But is it that big? Do you love Ran-kun that much? You might be fussing around, couldn't you?" 

"..." 

*** 

/Kami-sama...Ken-kun is just so hard! I need to do this, if Ken-kun confesses to Ran-kun in this halfway feeling, they won't last for long. I just need Ken to be more selfish and centers on his own life now. He won't be happy if he keeps thinking about others and sacrifices himself. Not even me. He deserves a happiness, and if he will not let anyone give him, I will the be the one who will force it to him./ 

There's a fight in Ken's soul now. From making his own happiness or his friend's happiness. At the usual state, he would let his friend gets the happy part and sacrifices himself but... this is not some kind of small things he's considering now, this is about Ran. Fujimiya Ran, their redhead leader that he had fallen in love onto since the first fight. The one that he dreamt about every single night. 

And oh for God's sake, how Ken wants Ran, not giving him onto someone else. 

Not even his very own best friend, but... Omi's different. And the young blonde also deserve some happiness, maybe more than he did. He bit his lips. Omi tugged his sleeves annoyed at the brunette who thinks too much of the others until he forgot about himself. Omi sighed. 

/Gomen Ken-kun but I have to do this.../ 

"So you don't love Ran-kun? You don't dream on him every night?" 

/This will hurt but... oh God Ken-kun, I need you to be happy. Please, make this easy and accept it, think about yourself for just once! Just this bloody time! Onegaisimasu!!/ 

"...iie..." 

/AUGH! Ken-kun no baka!/ 

"So I can have him?" Omi put a stern gaze, swearing himself that if this time Ken doesn't protest or say anything, he will beat the crap out of the soccer player. Maybe in that way Ken could think about himself for just once. Omi gritted his teeth in a condition of non-patience. 

4 minutes passed and there's no word that came onto Ken's lips. Omi's anger filled him quickly. 

/This is going to hurt like hell, Ken-kun.../ 

The blonde took a step toward the brunette and soon... 

*** 

Ran moved around the Koneko, observing one by one properties in it. He tried to recall a thing but when he tried to do so, his head feels like being hit by a hammer and it really intrigued him in saying or thinking anything. Then when he took a seat and relaxed for awhile, he saw the mirror again. 

Red, bloody coloured hair with deep purple gaze as his observer and a long earring on his left ear. He blinked. 

/Earring... why am I wearing this earring? And only on my left...?/ 

Then in a swift move, a vision came into his violet eyes again. 

_//"Ran-niichan! Come here!" _

_Her dark strands danced with the night wind and Ran never seen any more beautiful imouto than his own. He smiled at his sister's act, then when they set home... _

_Their parents are dead. And...a bomb ticking, a blast, his sister... _

_"AYA!!!!"// _

"Aya!" 

He cried that name without even knowing whose that name belongs to. He panted. 

/What the hell was that? Aya...imouto... Takatori.../ 

Again, the pain stroked him. 

_//"Aya!!! You okay? Ow God, that was one so close blast! You could get yourself killed!! Now get your butt out there and take my hand!!" _

_He shoved his hands to his leader who was injured on his head. Aya's vision started to blur out but this feeling for him, this feeling for Ken, never felt so real. He smiled at the brunette who was dragging him out of the crunched car. _

_"That's it Fujimiya Aya! That's the last time I'm letting you take this mission alone!!" _

_Calmly smiling, the redhead smiled at the brunette more and whispered, "...my name is Ran...it's over Ken, Takatori...Aya...it's all over..." _

_Then he fainted, remembering the last look of surprise in Ken's mimic and a simple blush. He knows...and will always know that...he...no matter what... _

_...loves Ken...// _

He widened his eyes. Suddenly, all the memories...came back to him, filling his heart and brain about what happened in this few years. Just a few short years. How life can make some unwanted surprise for him. 

He's Fujimiya Ran, once took his sister's name in a vomit that he will take revenge on his coma sister and dead parents. He was once cold, once never could love, a perfect murderer with no feelings but sadness and anger. He, the one who used to believe that nothing could make a man strong except for revenge. 

Until he met Hidaka Ken, the so full of life, hyper and genki lad, who never think about himself and willing to sacrifice his body for a child soul, who likes to smile a sunny smile, who likes to play soccer and teach it to children, who's the one that he loves so much. 

Who's become the one that shines his dark past and break his mask since...he can't really remember. 

"K-Ken..." 

Putting a finger on his parted lips, he envied the moment where he whispered a certain someone's name. He smiled to himself. Yes. Ken. The only, and will always be, one who he loves. He got up, wanting to go to the mission room and settle his feelings right now with his brunette teammate... 

...when suddenly he heard someone's being punched violently from the mission room. 

[1] Forget? See Angels part 3!! ^_~ 

--end part 8-- 

Augh, that was sooo long ne? ^_^;; gomen! I wanted to make a new scene but...seems like the words I'm using are kinda get too much so... *shrugs* So! Who punched who in the mission room? ^_^ Find out in next chap!! In the meantime... comments onegaiiiiiiii??! XD 


	9. Welcome to Koneko no Sumu Ie

Saa, thank you soooo much for commenting guys!! Hehee in this part, I'm going to make some fun stuff, and less angst I think (O.O can you believe THAT??!!!) Anyway thanks for Omikun who always comment in this lil' fic^^ *glomps you* and of course the cool guys in Ranken ML who I don't have to mention again as they are the coolest!! Arigatou~! *glomps glomps* 

Warnings: Small spoilers like…Aya-chan, Sakura, Asuka, Yuriko, Ran's past, a bit about the manga and Kaze. Oh yah, also about words and shonen-ai or…maybe yaoi, but NOT lemon, not that I hate it but I haven't the courage to write something really lemon you know… need a lot of practice^^ 

Pairings: Ran x Ken…of course^^, Yohji x Omi (nice pair^^!) 

Disclaimer: Weiß belongs to Koyasu Takehito, Kyoko Tsuchiya and Project Weiß. 

**Guardian Angels**  
Kisaragi Yuu

Part 9 

Kudou Yohji was seen standing in front of a house. His black glasses attached on his nose and hands on his pocket, he looked up to the white furnished house in front of him. Ringing the bell, he waited for someone to open the door. 

A figure came out from the inside. Yohji smiled. 

"Hi Shizuka-chan, how are you?" 

The girl widened her eyes, she observed Yohji in confusedness. Yohji's smile grew wider as he took a step closer and said, "So, would you let me in?" 

Shizuka startled as she hurried to open the door and let Yohji got in. Yohji looked around the house and settled himself on the yellowish couch in the living room. He took out a cigarette and puffed it coolly. 

"A-Aa... Kudou-san I see... what brings you here?" 

Yohji glanced at the brunette girl that sat on the opposite side of the couch, "Let's make this simple, quiet, and clear ne?" Yohji could see the girl gulped. "Who are you?" 

Silent. 

"You helped me when I was poisoned that day, but you left without saying anything. That makes me suspicious about you. When I think about it, you never say anything except you are Angel 01. But your blood is red. I saw that when you cut yourself during healing me at last mission." 

Shizuka lowered her eye level. 

"And this house," he stopped as he observed the room as it was a space colony, "A biological weapon needs all these humanly interior? I don't think so. You even have your own cooking dispenser." 

The brunette girl lowered her eye level even more, staring at the carpeted floor like it was quick sand. Yohji moved his position on the couch and crossed his arms. 

"Who are you?" 

Shizuka bit her lips. 

She knew, somehow, this true lie that she was holding until then couldn't remain unrevealed. Especially when it has something to do with the Weiß. They will find out. He will find out. Someone that meant so much for her. /My... last family.../ 

"I am..." 

*** 

Ran startled as he heard someone was being punched hardly landed on something. He ran to the mission room and opened the doorknob almost violently. He widened his eyes. 

"Uh..." Ken brushed his lips and found a little amount of blood flew down to the corner of his mouth. He stared at it for a moment, then to Ran who was looking wide-eyed at him, then to the broken shelf of videotapes behind him and to the person who made this injure. Omi. 

"Ken!" Ran rushed to his brunette teammate and took him in his arms, then when he made sure that he's okay, he glared at the youngest member of Weiß. 

And took his glare back when he saw the young blonde member was looking rather... furious? 

"Aho ka kisama?!" [1] Omi shouted to his older soccer player teammate, making both Ran and Ken to gasp, "When? When will you find your own happiness Ken-kun? Is that all? Is that just how much you love Ran-kun? Shame on you!" 

The older boys looked at their youngest teammate in awe, couldn't believe that the usual calm, happy and smiley boy acted that way. Then when the words of 'love Ran' sunk into Ken's mind, he blushed in embarrassment and turned his way round to hide it. Ran looked to Ken, warmly. 

"Ken..." 

"You couldn't be happy if you keep sacrificing yourself... be egoist for just *bloody* one time in your life Ken-kun!" Omi stormed out from the mission room and whispered loud enough for Ran and Ken to hear, "Baka." 

Ran stared at Ken for awhile, Ken hissed in pain as he tried to get up, but was pushed down again by his redhead leader. 

Ken glanced to his leader, "...you... regained your memory?" 

Ran nodded slowly, with this quirk of smile on his lips, "Almost everything. But now... I don't want to bother about that." 

"Eh?" 

"...is what Omi said is true?" 

"Uh..." 

"That you love me?" 

Ken could feel his cheek was burning in heat. His face was flushed with shades of pink and red, and even worse when Ran cupped his face with his pale but warm hands. Ken blushed. 

"...Aa... kawaii desu ne?" [2] 

More deep blush. "R-Ran..." 

It didn't take them so long when they realized that there's no way they can deny each other presences anymore. Ran moved closer to Ken, brushing his bleeding lips with his own, tasting Ken's blood by sucking it gently. Ken gasped. 

*** 

"Nani?!" 

"I know you wouldn't believe it, Kudou-san..." 

"B-but... you?? Ken's imouto??!" 

Shizuka nodded sheepishly. She sighed a deep breath and moved comfortably on her couch. "More like a twin sister... but he never know about this, and I don't think I want him to know either. Hayasumi took sperms from the same father Hidaka-san and me have. And just after Hidaka-san was born, he injected it to another biotic thing that he made, and it gave labor to me." 

Yohji couldn't get his mouth closed. He kept listening. 

"So... I'm not fully Angel 01, the real Angel 01 was my mother." 

"...was?" 

"She was terminated soon after giving labor to me. I'm half human, a human with more power than a mere mortal person. I, don't want to remember about Angel 01 or Hayasumi, so... here I am, just pure Hirokase Shizuka, or my late name, Hidaka Kairin." 

After a few minutes on registering the fact to his brain, the ex-detective puffed his cigarette deeply and looked at her. "So what do you have in mind now?" 

"I bought a ticket to Russia tomorrow and will never come back. I hope I will not see you guys again, because if I do, that means we are all in trouble. Please... don't tell Hidaka-san about this, let himself forget about it. And so should you." 

Few minutes passed slowly, making Yohji to think hard and at last, made a decision of himself, based on his true morality and heart. He smiled his own way of smile again to the secret imouto of Ken. 

"I don't know you." 

Shizuka smiled at the state Yohji made. 

*** 

They were like brought up to heaven when their lips touched. Ran didn't want to let Ken go but because of the lack of oxygen they were starting to feel, he broke up the kiss gently. 

"Ken... boku wa kimio aishiteru..." 

"Aa..." Ken kissed Ran again, making the older to reply, almost too quickly. 

And do they know, that a certain youngest blonde was standing behind the door, watching and observing in case that too-kind Hidaka Ken make some more stupid mistakes. He sighed in relief as he turned the way round and walked out from the Koneko. /Finally... it's over./ 

He was planning on going to the fun city of Game Center in the middle of the town when he saw his oldest teammate, Kudou Yohji the womanizer ever, smiled wickedly to him with his black glasses attached coolly to his nose. 

"Yo kiddo. Where are you going bishonen?" 

Omi pouted, "Somewhere out of Yohji-kun's reach?" 

Yohji glared at Omi, "Oii what's that suppose to mean, kiddie?!" 

The blonde angel with ocean eyes grinned widely to the lanky playboy, he walked playfully to the oldest Weiß and smiled, "Hi-mit-su!" [3] 

The lanky bleached hair blonde growled at the younger teammate, "Why you..." 

And so the tickling game between the oldest and the youngest member of Weiß was reopened again. And when they were busy tickling each other, a figure of a female came in and coughed in front of them. Omi blinked at the girl while Yohji widened his eyes when he realized who was she. 

"Y-you!!" 

*** 

"Ken-kun! Ran-kun!" Omi burst into the mission room and blushed furiously to find his two older teammates half naked. Ken was brightened in red when he gasped Omi's name and put on his clothes hurriedly. Omi could see Ran's face flushed in slight shades of pink too, just before the redhead leader put on his clothes calmly. 

"Nani Omi?" Ken asked, forgot about the thing Omi just did to him. 

"Aya... Aya-chan is here!" 

"What?!" the last state came from both Ran and Ken. 

*** 

The four guys from the flowershop were seen sitting on the wooden table with Aya on the middle of them, slurping her tea. The guys looked at each other nervously and remained silent, waiting for someone to say something. It didn't take so long until Aya realized it and took the first act. 

"Ran-niichan is fine I guess... Now let me get this straight, I saw him," she pointed to Ken, "sobbed for Ran-niichan at one day, wishing for his love and so on." [4] 

All looked at Ken who was bright red with 7 shades of pink and purple. He lowered his eye level and caught Ran smiled to him warmly. Aya glared. 

"And I don't like it a least bit!!" 

All four shuddered in Aya's last statement and the raise on her voice. Aya glared to her oniichan and to Ken, "I don't like it a *least* bit." She repeated herself, putting a tone on the word 'least'. 

"Aya..." Ran called his sister's name slowly, so embarrassed because of the childish attitude his sister was showing. 

"Don't 'Aya' me Ran-niichan! I don't want him to keep his feelings for you! He loves you Ran-kun, and he's sincere! He just has no guts to say it out loud, that's what I don't like!" 

Sweatdrop. 

"Anou..." Yohji stated, but being ignored by Aya who was burning and burning in guts and desires. She raised up from her seat and pointed to Ken firmly, making the poor brunette to blink, confused. 

"YOU! If you want Ran-niichan that much, you should TELL him! Not sobbing him like a girl! And I do know Ran-niichan also feels the same, so be a man and tell him you love him!" 

All sweatdropped even more. 

"Uh... Aya, you don't mind me being one with Ken?" Ran asked, a little bit afraid of the coming answer. His imouto turned to her brother and growled. 

"Who the hell cares anyway if you are both men? It's the love that counts! And I know you both love each other so why don't you just tell each other so?!" 

Silent. 

A grin. 

Two grins. 

Many grins. 

Fresh peel of laughter. 

Aya blinked dumbly as the four pretty boys from the Koneko no Sumu Ie burst out in laughter, Omi even held his stomach as it started to hurt and Yohji laughed until his eyes were teary. Ken blushed and laughed and glad at the same time while Ran just smiled a true genuine smile at his sister's behavior. 

"Aya-chaaaaaaan... *hehehe* Ken-kun and Ran-kun just made it up to be one..." Omi spoke breathlessly between his laughter. Aya blinked again, and soon, she blushed. 

"Sou desu ne...? *blush blush* I should have known... ah, atashi no baka!" [5] 

Ken laughed again at his koibito sister attitude while the redhead leader smiled even more widely. 

At last, after the long so many torturing years in the Weiß, the two souls that made for each other found true happiness as their guide in this cruel life. 

Hidaka Ken and Fujimiya Ran, Weiß Endlessly Clear White 

~Owari^^ 

[1] Are you stupid?! 

[2] Aa... very cute indeed ne?" 

[3] Secret! 

[4] Forgot? See Angels part 2! ^_~ 

[5] I am stupid! 

Aah! *stretches arms* at last for looong time in making this series go angsty^^ it finally ends! WAII!! Sankyuu so much for the kewl guys that commented in this lil' ficcie! ^_^ I hope the end doesn't really sucks as for me, it is^^;;;; Anyway! Thank you so much for the comments, and we'll see if I will make a sequel on this ficcie ne? *glomps* Thank you!!! *hugs* see ya in next angst ficcie of mine^^! Mata ne~! 


End file.
